Oblivious
by Gloo1997
Summary: It's amazing what a bet can do. It can: start relationships, end relationships, break hearts, steal trust, and feed the withering hate between two individuals. Remus/OC, Sirius/OC, Fabian/OC, one-sided James/Lily
1. Oh crap

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Blaire and Lizbet. Blaire and Lizbet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh crap<strong>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts. My home away from home. It's the one place where I feel that I truly belong. I mean, yes, I am a Slytherin. Yes, my best friends are Hufflepuffs. And, yes, I get ridiculed by the majority of my house because I am friends with 'spineless excuses for witches'. But, my life in the Slytherin Dungeons isn't all bad. I have my all time best friend with me. Regulus Black. If it wasn't for our age difference, we'd never be separated. You see, I'm a fifth year. Reg is a fourth year. Ever since our fathers met while playing a round of 'pro' quidditch, which is really just a nice way of saying 'quidditch for the physically impaired', we have been tied at the hip.<p>

When I started my first year, I had to leave Regulus behind. It hurt, but I coped with the idea that Sirius, Regulus' older brother, who, at the time, was a really close friend of mine, would be attending Hogwarts with me. That didn't last when I got sorted into Slytherin and he was sorted into Gryffindor. For some weird reason, that seemed to change our relationship. We couldn't even look at each other without it turning into a glaring contest, and we couldn't sit near each other without one of us trying to strangle the other.

I had other friends during my first year. Good friends. Hufflepuff friends. We sat together on the train. Blaire Vandever and Lizbet Frost. We had spoken on the train and instantly clicked. It was like an explosion. Exchanging pleasantries was lighting the fuse, and starting a conversation was the boom. The best thing about them was that they stuck with me. They didn't care about the stereotype that Slytherins were evil and that all of them got a Dark Mark as an eleventh birthday present. They were loyal to me, which, I suppose, is why they were Hufflepuffs.

And that's where we start off. Black (Sirius. I do _not_ call Regulus 'Black') and I are glaring at each other while Blaire and Lizzie stood behind me, most likely rolling their eyes.

"Get out of my way, Black," I spat, my eyes flashing.

"Why don't you, Snow? Last time I checked, this was a 'no pest' zone," he growled. Yes, he actually _growled_.

"What are you, a dog?"

"Maybe I am."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

"And why's that?"

"Because you seem to love chasing tails."

"Oh, _so_ original."

"You're just upset you didn't think of it first, Black."

"You're right. Because that would make you a bitch."

"_What_ did you call me!"

"Only said the truth, Snow."

"Why you mother f—"

"Letti, I think we should go," Blaire cut in before I could finish my sentence. I looked over at her, trying not to glare, but noticed her staring off to the end of the corridor. Reg was standing there, but his back was to us.

"Yeah, the last thing you want is your boyfriend seeing us go at it. He might think we're a couple," Sirius sneered.

I grit my teeth as I turned towards him, seething. "He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" I shrieked, drawing Regulus' attention towards us. His eyes narrow.

"Letti! Let's….go!" Liz said, tugging on my arm. Before I followed them, I flipped Sirius the bird, something that I learned from Blaire because she was muggleborn. It was amusing to see Sirius so confused.

We walked down the hallway, quickening our pace as we passed Regulus. He didn't try to stop us; it wouldn't be good to be seen with a muggleborn, half blood, and blood traitor. The look he shot me was all I needed to go by: we'll talk later.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday, also know as Turdday. I had DADA, COMC, and HoM with Gryffindors and Hufflpuffs. The Hufflepuff part was great; it was the Gryffindor part I didn't enjoy. And I was about 73 percent sure that the teachers didn't either.<p>

Blaire, Liz, and I had this Turdday tradition where we wear muggle clothes under our robes and try not to get caught. Lizzie, in true Liz fashion, was wearing painted jean shorts and a 30 Seconds to Mars band-T. Blaire decided to go with black shorts that reached mid-thigh and an oversized yellow t-shirt that hung off her shoulders. I went with an aqua minidress and black leggings. We were playing 'flash', a game where we open our robes up to reveal our muggles clothes at teachers. If you get caught, you lose. If they don't notice, you are victorious.

Since we have DADA first with Professor DeLuna, we could remove our robes completely and she wouldn't care. She was really chill. I only call her Professor DeLuna in my head; out loud I call her Leah, because that's her first name.

"Honestly, Letti. Can you go an hour without fighting with Black?" Blaire asked, placing her robe on the back of her chair and resting her feet on the desk.

"Of course I can. I don't argue with him while I'm sleeping," I stated, bundling my robe up into a pillow to rest my head on.

"Really? I could've sworn that I heard you mumble his name in your sleep when I spent the summer at your place," Lizzie said, laying her robe out on the desk as she sprawled out on it.

I blushed, staying quiet. This only proved their thoughts, which, by the way, is a total lie! Smirking, they turned their attention towards Professor DeLuna who had just walked in wearing bright red robes.

"Today we will be talking about 'dark creatures'," she said, air quoting the words dark creatures. "We will be learning about werewolves." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw 'the marauders' stiffen. Weird. "So, partners! Frost and McKinnon." Lizzie got off the chair and made her way over to Marlene McKinnon, the resident 'bitch' of Gryffindor.

"Vandever and Lupin."

I grinned at Blaire as she got paired up with the most tolerable, and may I just add amazing, Gryffindor.

"Black and Snow."

Oh crap…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please Review<strong>


	2. Bets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Blaire Vandever belongs to GinnyWeasley77 and Lizbet Frost belongs to Rainbow Dust.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bets<strong>

* * *

><p>Why does Professor DeLuna hate me? I mean, I'm a good girl, aren't I? I don't pick on first years. I don't call muggleborns 'mudblood'. I don't even laugh at Snape's greasy hair! See? I'm a good girl! So, why would she put me through this torture?<p>

"I say we do vampires," Sirius said.

"I want to do werewolves," I stated.

"Why?"

"Because I like the way the way the smell in the morning sun," I said sarcastically.

"I always knew you were weird," he rolled his eyes.

"_I'm_ the weird one? I'm not the one that beds everything with a skirt."

"Not true."

"Oh, really? Name one girl you haven't slept with in our year."

"You."

"And it's never gonna happen."

"Wanna bet?"

"Ugh! You are such a man whore!"

"Aw, are you scared?"

"You are so on! 30 galleons says that I will still be a Sirius-virgin by Christmas break."

"I'm going to be 30 galleons richer by Christmas. So, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

"NO!" I yelled before storming off towards Blaire and Remus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lizbet Frost<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is how it's gonna go down. You do the work, present it, and then we put my name on it. Got it?" Marlene said.<p>

"Excuse me?" I snarled.

"You heard me," she sneered.

"I'm sorry, but I think I missed the memo saying that you were the boss of me. Would you mind resending it?"

"Listen, Lizbitch. I am not wasting my time doing this. So, why don't you be a good little Puff and do it for me?"

"Ugh!" I shouted, getting up and making my way over to Blaire, Remus, and Letti.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaire Vandever<strong>_

* * *

><p>"20 sickles says that we'll be throwing two funerals by the end of the day," I said to Remus, smirking.<p>

"I'm not going to bet because I don't have any money to loose," Remus replied, looking over at Letti and Sirius.

Our assignment was to choose a dark creature and study up on it. By the end of the month, we have to give a presentation on our creature. Leah said that it was okay to group up with other partners. So, most likely, Lizbet and Letti will come work with us. Which, would also mean that Sirius and Marlene would join. And let's not forget James and Peter. Which would mean Lily and Alice will join us because Lily and James are partners, and Alice and Peter are partners. So…many…people…

"Blaire? Did you hear me?" Remus asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"I said 'what creature do you want to do?'"

"Uh..um," was my answer. Luckily, Letti decided that it was the right time to storm over to us.

"That's it! I'm working with you guys. Black can go fuck a duck," she growled, pulling at her golden blond hair. She always did that when she was upset. Lizbet and I are worried she'll go bald by seventh year.

"He'd probably like it," Lizzie said, popping out of nowhere. I jumped back slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to calm my heart.

"I can not work with Marlene. Honestly! I'd rather have Bellabitch crucio me," she growled, braiding her reddish brown hair angrily. Yup, my best friends abuse their hair when they get upset.

"Liz!" Letti exclaimed, beaming.

"Ohmigod, Letti!" Liz said, faking enthusiasm.

"Switch with me! You can get Black, and I'll get the Gryffin-bitch! It's perfect!"

I shook my head as my friends argued. Liz didn't want to be partnered with a womanizer, and Letti didn't want to be partnered with a prat. Of course, Letti was willing to negotiate. She offered Liz potions homework for a month and a new broom for the quidditch season. But Lizzie wasn't budging. I spent the entire period listening to their argument. In the end, they just decided not to talk to each other. I found it funny that they were bickering before we even walked out the door.

"So, Blaire, have you decided the creature yet?" Remus asked from behind me. I jumped again, cursing myself for getting scared so easily.

"Uh, not really," I blushed. "I'll tell you before next lesson. Promise!"

"Ok. Don't worry about it," he smiled, making butterflies erupt in my tummy. Weird.

* * *

><p>"But why can't we switch partners?" Letti asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Because I don't want to spend all of my free time with a…a…a…prat!" Liz said, plopping pudding into a bowl.

"He asked me out," Letti growled.

"What?" I choked as Liz did a spit take all over Pettigrew. That kid really creeps me out. What the heck was he doing over here anyway?

"Yeah. We made a bet. He says he can shag me by Winter Break."

"WHAT!" Liz and I screamed, drawing the attention of all the other Hufflepuffs. Even though Letti was a Slyth, she usually sat with us during lunch. We spent breakfast in the kitchens with Regulus, and Letti had dinner at the Slytherin table. It was the best schedule we could come up with.

"Yeah. I told him he shagged every girl in our year and he said he didn't. I asked him to 'name one', and he said me. Me! Of all the people he could've used, he said me!" she fumed. "And then I told him it would never happen and he took it as a challenge. A challenge! Honestly! That doesn't support his case of not being a man whore!"

"Ok. We are _never_ letting you leave our sides when Black is around _ever_ again," I said, taking a bite out of my waffle. The house elves were awesome. They served everybody else lunch, but gave us breakfast. It was all thanks to 'our' house elves, Jeeves, Iggy, and Guppy. They were the 'badass' elves, as Letti says. We've known them since our first year, and they love babying us.

"Please," Letti mumbled, killing her pancakes with her fork. Poor pancake. I know! I'll throw it a mental funeral.

…

…

It was so sad.

"Yeah, well, Marlene basically _told_ me to do our project for her," Liz growled.

"Want me to get her back?" Letti asked, perking up. Her inner Slytherin was shining through, and I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lettika Snow<em>**

* * *

><p>I waited outside near the Hagrid's Hut for my…conspirator. He was a great guy for this kind of thing. And he was also a semi-close friend of mine that I only insult in my head.<p>

"Snow," I heard a curt, cold voice say behind me. Turning toward Snape, I smiled. We didn't get on as great as most would think, but he's an okay guy. We kind of bonded over the fact that we are teased about who we hang out with (Snape's best friend is a Gryffindor).

"Snape," I greeted.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes. I did. I need a favor."

"A favor? Why didn't you just ask in the Common Room?"

"Because this favor requires us going upstairs."

"Continue."

"How would you feel if we pranked the whole of Gryffindor Tower, minus Lily?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what I really need is…."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Until next time, Kiddies! <strong>

**Review and you get a virtual brownie (or blondie if you don't like brownies)!**


	3. Suzie

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. The only characters I own are Suzie (you'll meet her/it in this chapter) and Letti. Every other character in this story has an owner. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Suzie<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Earlier…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black<em>

* * *

><p>I was in the Gryffindor locker room. We had just finished a gruesome practice. Prongs was currently showering, so he wasn't there to stop me from doing something stupid, which, I've been told, happens a lot when I'm unsupervised.<p>

Fabian Prewett, a seventh year, also known as our Qidditch captain and Keeper, was leaning against a locker, a thoughtful look on his face. "Black, what is your opinion on Miss Snow?" he asked.

"She's an irritating Slytherin. What else is there?" I replied, not really sure where his question came from.

"The Slytherins don't seem to like her, do they?"

"Well, Regulus likes her enough. He never shuts up about her, and she's always at my house."

"But, besides him, she doesn't really get on with any of them, does she?"

I sighed in frustration, pulling on my gray t-shirt roughly. "Is there a reason you're asking me about her? Because, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a thing for her," I said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm not a pedophile, Sirius. I'm just curious, is all. I mean, she's only at the Slytherin table for dinner. She's always around Hufflepuffs. And, we all know that the only reason Mulciber let her on the team, despite her amazing Chaser skills, was because Regulus threatened to quit the team if she wasn't part of it," Fabian scowled, using flamboyant hand gestures.

"So?"

"Well, I just figured that since her loyalty doesn't lie with the Slytherins, we could possibly use her for something."

"Her loyalty lies with Regulus, and his loyalty lies with my parents. And, in case you haven't noticed, their loyalty is with Slytherin," I pointed out grabbing my Nimbus. It was the fastest broom in existence.

"Well, I guess you're right. I mean, it's not like you can change that," he smirked.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that she's probably the only girl in the school that isn't related to you that won't fall for your charm."

"Oh, really?" I challenged.

"Really. In fact, I bet you a hundred Galleons that you can't get her to fall for you by the NEWTs," Fabian grinned, holding out his right hand.

Only thinking about the money I'd soon have, I shook his hand, smirking. "You are so on."

* * *

><p><em>Fabian Prewett<em>

* * *

><p>I was a dick. There, I said it. I was using Black to manipulate Snow so that we could win the cup this year. I know that I shouldn't have done it, but the opportunity was just <em>there<em>. Okay, I guess I do sound like a stalker when I say that I've been watching her. Well, the truth is, I'd been watching her friend, Lizbet. Wait, did I just say, uh, think, that? No. That is not true. I do _not_ like a fifth year. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I do.

I am an idiot. How do I expect Liz to like me when I just made a bet with Sirius involving one of her best friends? I am such an idiot! But, honestly, I love that girl. Whoa! Where did that come from? Well, I guess it's true. I do love her. But, I know better than to publicly express it every moment I get. No offense, James, but that doesn't work.

I need a less direct approach. I can't just walk up to her and say, "Hey, Lizbet. I know that you're two years younger than me, but I love you. So, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?" Yeah, not happening. She'd freak.

My best bet is to wait it out. Anyway, why would she date the enemy? She's a Hufflepuff Chaser, I'm a Gryffindor Keeper. Those two _don't_ mix. Plus, I am the bloody _captain_ of the Gryffindor team! I'm sure her friend, Vandever, wouldn't approve. She's the Seeker, and captain, of the Hufflepuff team. Yup, a fifth year captain. I have to admit, she's good. Potter, Wayland, and Parker can barely get the quaffle past her.

My twin brother, Gideon, just tells me to turn on the Prewett charm. He says that even though he's the 'better looking twin', she should still fall head over heels for me. Please. I am _clearly_ the better looking one. He's dreaming if he thinks he can compete with all of this.

But, back to the topic at hand: Lizbet. Sigh, even the thought of her makes me happy. Now I know how Potter feels whenever Evans comes up. I am never going to judge him again, that's for sure. Hey, maybe we can try to get our dream girl together. Nah. I don't need help from a fifth year. Then again, I fancy the pants off of a fifth year. Hmm. I think I need to suck up my pride. Maybe I should ask Molly. She's sort of a girl; she should know what to do. I'll have to owl her, seeing as she's five years older than me and already out of Hogwarts_._ She has two kids, Charlie and Bill. Great kids. I'm their favorite uncle. Okay, well, maybe not their _favorite_, but I'm still one of them.

Ugh! I'm getting off track! Where was I? Oh, yeah. I'm an idiot and a dick! I wish I could take back that stupid bet, but Sirius will only take it as me backing out, which would only mean that he would just try even more. So, either way, he's going to go after Snow. Man, I hope Lizzie forgives me. Why do I have to be such a prat?

* * *

><p><em>Now…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lettika Snow<em>

* * *

><p>So, I'm a bitch. Well, when I want to be. Genuinely, I am a pretty nice person. Except for when I'm pissed. If that happens, then you'd better run. Like, now, for instance. Snape, the amazing potions master who's been my potion partner since, like, ever, is helping me, the girl who barely passed Potions with an A, recreate one of my most epic fails ever.<p>

It happened in third year. We were supposed to make a Draught of the Living Dead, but, instead, I created Suzie. I wasn't paying attention (I _never_ pay attention) and I accidentally put in the wrong ingredient….s. Anyway, out of the cauldron emerged a large, living, gaseous killer! Nah, I'm just pulling your leg. But, honestly, it _loved_ to bite me. I had to go to the hospital wing…thrice! It was…very amusing. Snape, and everybody else, wouldn't stop laughing. It was….hurtful.

Anyway, back to the point. Snape and I are going to release Suzie into Gryffindork Tower. But, we need to find a way to make Lily Evens, Snape's best friend, immune. The only way, he says, is to use dark magic. I don't know about you, but I was all for it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Right. Plus, I'm not doing the dark magic, so it's fine by me. Snape was going to Imperio Suzie to attack the Gryffs, excluding Lily, and specifically targeting Marlene *cough* and Black *cough*.

"Now, all we need is the password," Snape said.

"I can get that," I said, smirking.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

><p>"Reg!" I whisper-yelled. "Psst. Reg!" I saw Regulus look left and right as I rolled my eyes. "Up here, you moron," I said, spitting at him. I missed. Sadly. It landed next to his hand, and he jerked back, glaring up at me.<p>

"How the hell did you get up there?" he asked, gesturing to the chandelier I was dangling off of.

"It's called 'magic'," I said mystically. "And four years of muggle gymnastics."

"Okay, now, _what_ are you doing up there?"

"I needs your help."

"Getting down?"

"No! I need your help getting into Gryffindor Tower. What's the password?"

"Gingersnap. Why?"

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I have my sources," he smirked.

"This has nothing to do with that Gryffin lass you snogged yesterday, right?" I asked, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Wha-? Psh. No! Please. Psh. Why would you think that?" He asked, stuttering and blushing profusely.

"Suure it doesn't, Reggie," I rolled my eyes before disappearing (more like climbing up the chandelier wire and into the hole above it that leads into the library).

* * *

><p>"Gingersnap," I said confidently from behind a black cloth that covered my face. For the occasion, I went all muggle spy. I was wearing black leather trousers, black boots, and a tight-fitting black blouse. We don't want the Gryff's finding out about this, right? Right.<p>

"Yes, yes. Get in," the Fat Lady yawned, opening up. I took off my knapsack and dumped Suzie into the Gryffindor common room. I did _not_ want to touch her. I have learned my lesson. Trust me.

Now, it was just a matter of waiting for tomorrow. I think I might actually have to attend breakfast. Yup. I'll sit with Reg. Nah. I'll sit with Liz and Blaire. They're the reason why I did this in the first place. But, I don't want to leave Reg alone. Gah! I'll sit with….whoever carries me to my seat! Yup! That's who.


	4. Offended

**Disclaimer: I ONLY own Suzie and Letti. Every other character has their own owner. Thank you. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wants reviews people...pwease? *puppy dog eyes*<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Vandever<em>

* * *

><p>I was late for prefect's duty. I mean, really? I was doing rounds with Remus freakin' Lupin! Why would I be late? Oh, yeah. Because of this book that I was dying to check out: <em>Before Dawn<em>. It was the diary of a werewolf's life. According to Liz's uncle, Zonko, he owns the joke shop in Hogsmeade, it was the most touching story ever written.

In my rush to get to the third floor corridor as quickly as possible, I crashed into something. No, wait, scratch that and make it _someone_.

"Gah!"

"Aah!"

I looked up to see that Remus had landed on top of me. Blushing, I laughed nervously. "Uh…hi?"

"Um…I-I'm s-sorry," he stuttered, jumping off of me quickly, tripping over my book and landing on his very attractive butt. No! Bad thoughts, Blaire! Bad thoughts!

"It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going," I muttered, getting off the floor and dusting off my jeans. I was glad that I wore skinny jeans instead of my mommy jeans. That would've been….embarrassing.

"Uh…here you go," he mumbled, handing me my book. The golden letters caught the dim light of the hallway, the word 'werewolf' flashing and he just seemed to freeze.

"Remus?" I asked, moving my bangs out of my eyes. I really hated them sometimes.

"Uh, you like werewolves?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I was actually wondering if we could do werewolves for our project. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No! I mean, I wouldn't mind," he rushed. Giving him a weird look, I slipped the book into my black and yellow (house spirit!) knapsack.

"So, should we start our rounds?" I asked. Remus nodded, not really paying attention as he nearly ran into a wall. "Right," I giggled, walking in front of him so that he wouldn't see my face. I'm pretty sure that it was a bright red; I hope nobody mistakes it for Gyffindor face paint.

"So, you don't think of werewolves as monsters?" Remus asked, coming up next to me, making me jump.

"Remus," I sighed, not really sure why he was asking me this. "I don't judge people by what they are; it's who they are that matters."

"Do you really mean that?"

I stopped, semi-insulted that he would think I was lying. "One, I don't lie. Ever. Two, yes, I mean it. And, three, I think we should get on with our rounds. I don't know about you, but I have Potions homework to do," I gritted out, not exactly sure why I was so ticked.

"Oh…okay," he muttered.

* * *

><p><em>*In the Morning*<em>

* * *

><p><em>Lettika Snow<em>

* * *

><p>I was sitting with the Puffles for breakfast. Blaire had carried me to my seat. She wasn't amused.<p>

"So, why exactly are we sitting here?" Liz asked, popping a strawberry into her mouth. "Ooh! Does it have anything to do with your revenge?"

"Maybe," I said, biting into a cinnamon pop tart.

"What did you do?" Blaire asked nervously. "You didn't harm _all_ of the Gryffindors, did you?" Translation: You better not have hurt my Remmy or there will be Hell to pay.

"What I did is worthy of expolsion." Translation: Please don't hurt me!

"Right," she muttered, glaring daggers. The rest of breakfast was quiet. I kept glancing towards the Gryffindor table, but nobody (excluding Lily) was sitting there. _Maybe Suzie did such a good job that they were killed_, I thought. _If anybody asks, IT WAS SNAPE'S FAULT! _I winked at Snape who was a well Legilimins in the Slytherin house. He wasn't amused. Laughing nervously, I turned back to my pop tart.

"Ugh," Liz groaned. "I didn't do my divination homework. Can you guys tell me what it means when Venus crosses Mars' path?"

I was about to reply with 'it means there is going to be love on the battle field', which, by the way, is most likely _not _the answer, when there was a strange ruckus (funny word) coming from the entrance hall. Professor McGonagall, followed by a herd of injured Gryffs, walked into the Great Hall, her face murderous.

"Who," McGonagall seethed, "is responsible for this?" She looked around the quiet Great Hall, searching for the culprit. Yes, because I am so going to fess up, I thought sarcastically.

"I say it was a Slytherin," Sirius said, glaring over at me. I raised an eyebrow, shaking my head as I tried not to laugh.

"Mr. Black, making such accusations is highly unethical," McGonagall said, even though you could tell she was suspicious it was one of us.

"Who else would do it? We have our first Quidditch match of the season in a week. Against Slytherin!" Potter exclaimed. Wow, that's true. I can't believe I forgot about that. No wonder we were training extra hard! Merlin, I'm daft.

McGonagall seemed to have put the pieces together as well, because she turned towards the snake table. "Which one of you is responsible?" she demanded. Godric, I'm glad I'm not sitting there.

"It could be Evans," Regulus said, totally saving my ass. And the Number One Best Friend award gpes to...drum roll, please….REGULUS BLACK!

"Excuse me?" She asked, raising a thin eyebrow.

"It could've been Evans. She _is_ the only Gryffindor not injured," he pointed out. Your logic amazes me, Reg. Really, it does.

"My LilyPad would never do such a thing!" Potter exclaimed dramatically. McGonagall, the more logical one, seemed to be buying his story. But, good things never last, right?

"Actually, Professor," Snape drawled, glaring at Reg, "it was Miss Lettika Snow."

Have I ever mentioned how much I loved Regulus. Well, I do love him. He's the brother I wish I had. He's so much better then my crappy sister. Okay, that's mean. But, honestly, she's a bitch. Anyway, the reason why I love Reggie so much is because he is a kick-ass liar.

"The only way you would know, Snape, would be if you helped her," Regulus sneered, slipping on that icy mask that made me have to double check if he was my best friend. It was scary; I didn't even recognize him half the time.

"I did it," Regulus said, catching me and everybody else off guard.

"Y-you what?" McGonagall stuttered.

"I did that to the Gryffindors," he repeated. I blinked, and blinked again. What the hell was he doing?

"Well," she said, straightening her back. "You will report to your head of house for your punishment. Come along."

He got up, and made to follow her. Before he went though, he leaned over to me and whispered for me to meet him near Slughorn's office in an hour. And, apparently, had to bring….crystallized pineapples? Freaky.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Fabian Prewett<em>

* * *

><p>Godric! I'm so sore. That…<em>.thing<em> could really bite. I didn't even know it had a mouth. It was just….uck! Not even I could look at it for too long without wanting to barf. And, let me tell you, I have seen plenty of disgusting stuff.

I couldn't decide on whether it was puke green, or mucus yellow. I guess that's why I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Ya know, until I crashed.

"Umph!"

"Ow!"

I was on my back, sprawled across the floor, having just bumped into somebody. Rubbing the back of my head, I sat up. I had crashed into none other than Miss Snow.

"Sorry," she said, smiling sheepishly at me. She hurriedly picked up her books, her ink bottle broken on the floor. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah, me too," I said, a bit shocked that she was apologizing to me. "Uh…let me help you."

"Uh…okay," she said awkwardly.

This was a really strange situation. She's a _snake_. And she _apologized. _To a _Gryffindor._ Godric, I'm slow. I am so glad nobody can read my thoughts. That would just be embarrassing.

"Did you hear me?" Snow asked, waving a hand in front of my face. Shocked, I gripped her forearm instinctively. I guess I grabbed it harder than I meant to because she winced, her face contorted in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean," I stammered.

She forced a smile that was definitely fake, and waved it off. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Uh, good luck at the game," she said, making to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. "Why are you so…nice?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, offended.

"I-I meant…"

"Fabian, right?" she asked, walking towards me slowly. When I nodded, she continued. "If I had things my way, people wouldn't judge each other without getting to know each other. Just because I wear a Slytherin emblem, doesn't mean that I'm a bitch….all of the time."

"Uh…sorry?"

"This conversation never happened," she stated before walking away.


	5. Gryff v Slyth

**Disclaimer: I only own Letti. **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Who has watched AVPMAVPS? If you have, check out an awesome RP site that my friend (she owns Lizbet) made. Btw, I'm an admin on it! Whoop! **

**www. pigfarts. forumotion. cc**

**(no spaces)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gryff v. Slyth<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Vandever<em>

* * *

><p>I looked up in shock as Remus entered my dorm room. My roommates weren't here, thank Merlin. It was just him and I. His sandy hair fell in front of his beautiful golden eyes as he looked at me. His gaze was intense, so intense. He walked towards me, painfully slow.<p>

When he finally reached me, I was so impatient. Not wasting any time, I grabbed the collar of Remus' dress shirt and pulled him down. Our lips met, and it was pure bliss. They were warm. His lips were soft, inviting me to kiss him back. Biting his bottom lip, and smirked up at him. His eyes weren't gold any more; they were a bottomless black, full of lust.

His skin, so rough, caressed my neck as he nibbled on my ear. I moaned out his name, pulling him closer to me as my hands slipped up his shirt. I felt the scars before he reacted. Remus slammed against the bed, straddling my hips as he ripped off my shirt. I cursed myself for wearing a bra to sleep as he ran his fingers up my stomach.

"Remus," I moaned as he played with my bra strap. He grinned, kissing down my stomach until he reached the waist of my jeans. With a flick of his fingers, he unbuttoned them and had them off of me in seconds.

"Blaire," he whispered, his voice husky, sending shivers up my body. "I want you."

I woke up to insane laughter. Looking around frantically in the dark room, I saw the outline of Liz. She was clutching her sides as she laughed hysterically. I blushed as she continued to laugh.

"W-what are you laughing at?" I muttered.

"Y-Y-YOU!" She yelled, falling off her bed as she continued to laugh.

"What about me?"

" 'Oh, Remus! Remus! Yes, Remus!'" she mocked, not even bothering to stifle her laughter.

It's official, I want to die…..

-%%%%%%%%%%-

"So, Letti, guess what?" Liz said. It was Saturday afternoon and we were having breakfast in the kitchens.

"What?" Letti asked, talking through a mouth full of bacon.

"Blaire, our innocent little Blaire, had a dream about her and Remus."

"What kind of dream?" she asked, chugging down a butterbeer. Normally I would scowl at her. I mean, really? Butterbeer for breakfast? That's irresponsible, especially because she has a Quidditch game in ten minutes. The only reason I wasn't reacting the way I usually would is because I'm too busy blushing like an idiot.

"A _wet_ one," Liz giggled.

If I wasn't one of Letti's best friends, I'd think that she didn't find anything about my dream funny. The problem is that I _am_ one of her best friends. I know that when she's trying to hold in her laughter that her left dimple comes out even though she isn't smiling. And that when she's really amused, her light brown eyes light up; they look almost hazel. She also has this habit of moving her hair out of her face when she's lying about something.

"So?" Letti asked, trying to sound impassive. "Is there a problem with that?"

"You know you wanna laugh," Liz smirked, poking Letti's dimple. Said girl attempted to bite off her finger, but Liz moved it away in time.

"Come on," I muttered, pulling Letti off of her stool so that we could get her to the game on time.

"Wait! My bacon!" Letti yelled, reaching out for it even though we were already out the door.

"No time."

"I'll be back for you, my love!" she yelled, causing a few people to look at her weirdly.

* * *

><p><em>Lettika Snow<em>

* * *

><p>"IT'S 130-90,GRYFFINDOR!" Mary Gampbell, a fifth year Ravenclaw, announced. It was raining…yippee! Not. The quaffle kept slipping out of my hands and right into Potter's. On top of that, Black kept 'saving me'. The bludger nearly hit me twice, and, out of nowhere, comes Black. I could tell it was pissing Reg off because he was zooming around the pitch, tugging at his hair. It's a habit he had picked up from me.<p>

"AND RENALDI SPOTS THE SNITCH!" Mary yelled, pointing towards the red blob that was Joshua Renaldi. He was diving, and Reg wasn't following. I looked at Reg, confused. Why wasn't he following? Reg, probably knowing that someone (Yeah, I'm talking about you, B!) deprived me of my bacon today, gave the Slytherin signal for the Wronski Feint. Yeah, we' are so cool that we have hand signals. Do you have hand signals? I don't think so! "OH! IT WAS THE WRONSKI FEINT!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" I yelled.

"Snow!" Lucius Malfoy barked. I looked at him just in time to catch the quaffle, instantly pulling it towards my chest so that it didn't fall. "Pay attention next time!"

"Yeah yeah," I muttered, taking off at full blast, the people around me blurring in the rain. My pony tail came undone, causing my hair to get in my eyes.

"Letti!" Wyatt Taylor yelled. "Duck!" I dropped a few feet, just missing a bludger by inches.

"Thanks!" I called back, flying towards the goals. Potter and Parker were on each side of me, trying to slam into me. "Bugger off!"

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE GRYFFINDORS ARE NOT LETTING THE RIVALRY DIE!" Mary said, catching spot of us. "IT'S STILL AS DIRTY A GAME AS EVER!"

"Letti!"

I turned towards the voice to see Regulus. He had a horrorstruck expression on his face as he stared passed me. I followed his gaze to see a bludger coming straight at me. I tried to dodge, but I was a little late. The bludger slammed into my right arm, causing me to drop the quaffle and have it land in Wayland's hands.

"Merlin, dammit!" I cursed, tucking my injured limb into my body. There was no way I was going to forfeit. I'd rather lick Pettigrew's sweaty foot. Ugh. I think I just barfed a bit.

"AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES! THE SCORE IS NOW 140-90!"

I growled, pushing my broom forward. If I had to play dirty, I would. I pulled out my wand that I had slipped into my robes (sneaky Slytherin I am) and muttered accio. I didn't really specify what, so, I swear, what happened next was an accident.

Wayland had just happened to fly in front of me at the moment that I cast the spell. Her shirt flew off of her body and flung itself at me, leaving her in a lacy red bra. Yes, even your bra has to be a house color.

Every male player stopped what they were doing and stared at the red-faced Gryffindor. See, even her face is red! She should win Most House Spirit; I'd definitely vote for her. I took this opportunity to put my wand away and steal the ball from Potter's hands. Instead of going to the goal like I was supposed to, I threw it at Reg's head. He glared at me for a bit before his eyes widened. A few seconds later, I was moving out of the way as he jetted towards me, his eyebrows creased in concentration as he flew after….the snitch! That lucky bastard spotted the snitch!

"AND BLACK SPOTS THE SNITCH!"

No shit, Sherlock, I thought, rolling my eyes.

"GO, BLACK! GO, BLACK! GO, BLACK!" the Slytherins started chanting. Shrugging I joined in.

Renaldi, who had snapped out of his trance (seriously? Are that girl's boobs really that great?), started to follow Regulus. They were neck in neck, their arms reaching out for the little golden butterfly…uh, snitch. Reg, being the faster of the two, ended up reaching the snitch first, his hand fisting around it.

"Whoop!" I yelled, doing a fist pump with my injured hand. Yeah, not my smartest move. "Ow!"

"Okay there, Snow?" said a cocky voice above me.

"Fuck you, Black," I spat.

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do," Sirius laughed. Wait, when the hell did he become 'Sirius'? Bad mind voice!

"Piss off, Black!" Chrissy. The Slytherin Keeper, snarled, coming to fly behind me.

Rolling his eyes, Siri-BLACK turned around and flew towards the brooding Gryffindorks. Yeah, be all broody. You guys aren't vampires; it won't make you look hot!

"Let's go celebrate!" Chrissy beamed, flying towards the ground with me following.

All through the party in the common room, I couldn't shake off the warm feeling I gt every time Black saved me. Ya know, up until that last time. I'll admit, my arm would've really appreciated it if he had saved me _then_.


	6. Short Ginger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shrek, Harry Potter, Despicable Me, Blaire, or Liz. I only own Letti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Blaire, don't kill me! *hides* BTW, do the future dead a favor and check out my friend's RP site.<strong>

**www. thefourfounders. forumotion. com **

**(no spaces)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Short Ginger<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Vandever<em>

* * *

><p>"Blaire."<p>

I looked around, not entirely sure where the voice was coming from. Shrugging, I continued to walk beside the forest towards the Black Lake.

"Blaire!"

I stopped again, looking around in irritation for the amused voice. When I didn't see anybody, I continued to walk down the path, wrapping my black velvet cloak around me for warmth. I was a bit too lazy this morning and didn't change out of my night clothes. Said clothes consisted of a black tank top, yellow running shorts, and yellow sandals.

"BLAIRE!"

"What!" I yelled, looking around. Somebody started laughing, and the tree next to me started to shake. Leaves drifted down as the branch continued to tremble. My head whipped up, my neck cracking, as I spotted the source of the laughter. A smile automatically appeared on my face as the person hopped off the tree, my mind ignoring the pain in my neck for now.

"Hello there, Miss Vandever," he said, bowing like one of those guys from the movies.

"Hello there, Sir Lupin," I grinned, curtsying. "So," I said, teasingly, "what were you doing up in a tree?"

"Oh, you know, enjoying the scenery," Remus shrugged.

"Nice," I nodded, before continuing my trek down to the lake. If I hurried, I'd be able to see the sun set on the vast lake's horizon. It was probably the only time that the lake wasn't all murky-looking.

"Blaire! Wait!" Remus called, running up beside me. "You know, most people tend to go towards the castle at this time."

"You know, most people would know that I'm not most people," I said, glancing at him shyly. I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'trust me, I know'. Of course, it could've been my imagination.

"What exactly are you doing out here this time of late?" he asked.

"Well," I said, actually thinking about it. "I haven't seen a sunset in…a long time. Prefect duty kinda messes that up for me. Luckily for me, I didn't have duty to today," I shrugged, plopping down as we reached the edge of the lake.

Remus was a bit hesitant about sitting down, seeing as the lake was surrounded with a thick layer of mud. Giggling, I removed my cloak and spread it out, making room for him.

"Thanks," he muttered, flushing slightly.

"So, the big bad Marauder is scared of a bit of mud?" I asked playfully.

"I am not scared of mud!" he exclaimed, his flush becoming more prominent.

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not! I just don't see the point in getting dirty for nothing," he grumbled.

"Says the guy whose best mates' idea of fun is putting dung bombs in the girl's lavatories."

"Are we going to watch the sunset or not?" Remus asked, avoiding my (very true) comment. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What?"

"Nothing," I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Tell me."

"Nuh uh."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Pretty please."

"The physical appearance of the please means nothing to me," I stated.

"Don't make me force it out of you," he threatened.

"You don't scare me," I scoffed.

"Oh really?" he asked. Before I could reply, he was on top of me.

"R-Remus! St-st-stop!" I yelled out between laughs. I did not like to be tickled.

"Tell me," he said.

"Never!" I shouted, determination setting in my mind.

"You asked for it," he shrugged before removing my shoes and tickling the bottom of my feet. Damn it. I was extremely ticklish there.

"I'll tell you!" I laughed out, clutching my sides. Remus ceased the tickling, but he didn't move from on top of me.

"Now, what was so funny?" he asked.

"Well, you asked if we were going to watch the sunset. And, if I'm not mistaken, that's what couples do," I said, panting slightly. I started to laugh again as Remus turned red. "And now you're on top of me," I murmured, blushing.

"Uh…s-sorry," he stuttered, his face scarlet, as he quickly got off of me, taking the warmth with him.

"Don't worry about it," I said, looking up at the sky to see that it was dark. I had missed the sunset. Sighing, I got up and dusted invisible dust off of my butt.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"To my common room. We missed the whole reason I came down here," I told him, starting on the walk up to the castle.

"Wait! Blaire! You forgot your cloak!" he yelled as he ran to catch up to me. I stopped so that he could catch up and grabbed the black cloth.

"Thanks," I muttered, standing next to him awkwardly.

"Uh...let me walk you to your common room?" he asked.

"Sure."

The walk to the castle was awkwardly silent. We couldn't think of anything to say. As we started to climb the stairs, Remus started talking.

"So, are you excited for the Ball?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, it's a masquerade, so I don't have to worry about not getting asked out. Now I can just go and dance with whomever because no one will know it's me," I told him.

"Why wouldn't anybody ask you?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Look at me, Rem. I'm not as pretty as Lily. Or as outgoing as Liz. Hell, I'm not even as bitchy as Letti. Guys don't go for girls like me," I told him, trying to keep the 'duh' tone out of my voice. He was silent for awhile as we continued to walk. Eventually, we reached the Hufflepuff entrance and I turned to Remus. "This is where we part," I said before turning my back on him.

"I would ask you," he said suddenly. I turned around in shock.

"Huh?"

"If this wasn't a masquerade, I would ask you," Remus repeated, swallowing thickly.

A grin slowly appeared on my lips as I looked at him. "And I would accept."

"Really?"

"Really really," I nodded. We just stood there for a second, looking at each other, the stupidest smiles on our faces. My eyes trailed down from his amber eyes to his lips. Before I knew it, I was leaning in towards him. His lips were just centimeters away. A few seconds later, and our lips were now so close that they were practically touching. My eyes shut, but before I could kiss him, the Hufflepuff entrance opened and out came Liz. We jumped apart quickly, our faces a matching shade of red.

"Blaire! I was looking all over for…oh," she said, looking at our red faces. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes," I said at the same time that Remus said "no". We looked at each other and then turned back to Liz, this time with me saying "no" as Remus saying "yes".

"I see what's going on here," Liz said, nodding knowingly. "I'll just see you guys later." With that, the red head disappeared from view.

I turned back to Remus, biting my lip. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow," Remus nodded.

"Bye," I muttered before quickly walking into the common room. I was so going to murder that short ginger


	7. Blaire's Revenge

**A/N: If there are mistakes, blame _Rainbow Dust_, she wouldn't let me read it over or anything. I apologize in advance for what's gonna happen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaire's Revenge<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black<em>

* * *

><p>"Dragon?"<p>

"Nope."

"Castle?"

"We're in one."

"Knight?"

"Really, Padfoot? Really?"

"Well, you're not exactly helping, Moony!"

"Well, you're not exactly coming up with the greatest ideas," Remus mocked.

"Shut it," I growled, glaring at one of my best mates.

"Why don't you both shut up and help me with this potions essay?" James exclaimed, waving a piece of parchment around like a madman.

"That's it! Prongs, you're a genius!" I yelled, jumping off of my bed.

"What's it?" he asked, looking at me in confusion.

"That's how I'll get Snow to go out with me! A love potion!"

"Ohhhh," he said. "Wait, that's what this whole conversation's been about?"

"Yes!" Peter squeaked. Huh, that guy's getting closer and closer to a rat every day.

"Why the hell were you talking about castles and dragons and knights?" James asked, looking at me like I've grown three heads.

"Because of this," I said, pulling out a book from behind my back.

"A book of muggle fairytales?"

"Yeah. I figured, since her best mate's a muggleborn, then she'd like this kinda stuff," I shrugged.

"I thought Regulus was her best mate?" Peter asked, looking up at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh…um," he stammered, looking around nervously.

"It's obvious that their best mates," Remus cut in, helping Peter out. "Their always around each other, and, you said it yourself, she spends her summers with him all the time."

"Whatever," I grumbled. "Anyway, Moony, I need your help with the love potion."

"I don't approve of this," Remus said, not even looking up from his History of Magic book.

"You don't have to approve, just help me make it."

"Fine," he sighed.

I am so winning this bet.

* * *

><p>"Now, how do you expect to get her to drink it?" Moony asked.<p>

"Are you questioning my intelligence?" I asked in fake offence.

"What intelligence?" James asked.

"Hardy har har, Prongs. That's so hilarious." Sarcasm, you gotta love it. "Seriously though, I'm just gonna give it to her myself."

"And you actually think she'll drink it?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Moony, Moony, Moony," I said, shaking my head in mock disbelief. "It seems that, once again, you have underestimated my charm. Now, just watch and learn."

I got up from the Gryffindor table, winking at a few of the fourth year girls as I passed them on my way to the Hufflepuff table where Letti, I mean Snow, sat during lunch. Wait, how did I know that she usually sat there? Maybe she just decided to sit there today, that doesn't mean that she usually sat there. How would I even _know_ that she sat there?

Shaking off my thoughts, I approached L- SNOW. She had her back to me, and, for the first time in my life, I noticed just how blond her hair actually was. It wasn't bleach blond like most of the girls around here. It was a golden color, about as bright as my tie. It looked great with her sun kissed skin. Whoa, what? Godric, this bet is gonna drive me insane.

"There's gonna be a _ball_? You have got to be kidding me!" I heard Snow groan.

"Hey, at least it's a masquerade. Nobody will know who anybody is," Vandever said, picking at a waffle. Wait, why does she have a waffle? It's lunch! I want a bloody waffle too!

"Well, you guys are _not_ gonna worry about the dresses. I'll take care of them," Frost sang. That girl has some issues. Trust me; I know issues when I see them. I'm a Marauder; issues are part of the job description.

Not really wanting to be caught eavesdropping, I decided to make my presence known. Sitting down next to Snow, I swung my arm around her shoulders. "Hello, ladies. How are you this fine day?"

"Piss off, Black," Snow snapped, shrugging off my arm, turning an icy glare my way. I forced myself not to cringe, and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, c'mon. I can't hang out with my DADA partner outside of class?" I whined, pouting slightly. The saying 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind as she stared me down. Note to self: no matter how attractive, a Slytherin is still a Slytherin; thus, they have really damn scary glares. Well, _some _Slytherins do…

"Sirius, I have no problem with you, but Letti might end up clawing your face off if you don't back away," Vandever told me, looking at her friend cautiously.

"Fine," I sighed, getting up slowly. "Hey, what's Diggory doing shirtless?" I asked, looking over at Amos Diggory with disgust. Every girl within hearing distance turned to look at him. Too bad for them that he wasn't shirtless.

Taking advantage of their distraction, I pulled out the love potion and unscrewed the cap, quickly pouring it into Snow's drink. I hid the bottle in my pocket and walked away. Some girls were giving me dirty looks for lying about a shirtless Diggory, but I didn't pay them mind. Now all I had to do was wait half an hour for the potion to take effect.

I'm so going to win this bet…

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Va<em>_ndever_

* * *

><p>Why is it that guys think that all girls are the same? Yes, most of us are attracted to guys. But we aren't all attracted to the <em>same <em>guy. Yeah, I looked at Amos, but only because I couldn't believe he would be shirtless. Once I saw that he was in fact wearing a shirt, I turned back in time to see Sirius pouring a bottle of something into Letti's drink. Having no idea what it was, but still needing to get revenge on Liz for interrupting that moment between Remus and I, I switched Letti and Liz's glasses. Whatever it was that Sirius wanted to happen to Let is now happening to Liz.

This is so gonna be good…

* * *

><p>Liz had drunk the potion without hesitation. She wasn't really paying attention to the conversation that Letti and I were having about the ball. The ball wasn't supposed to be announced to non-prefects until after dinner tonight. We kept trying to drag Liz in by mentioning the dresses. She refused to participate.<p>

Liz had this faraway look that made me wonder what that potion was. Sirius hates Letti, so the potion could be anything. I know for a fact that Sirius sucks at potions. All of the Marauders do actually. The only person who gets higher than a Poor in that class is Remus, and he only gets an Average. If Sirius were to make a potion, he would ask Remus for help, and Remus wouldn't make something that would potentially hurt someone. Would he? Oh well. Too late to worry now, isn't it?

"So, why are you mad at the ginger?" Letti asked, shifting the books in her arms as we made our way to Muggle Studies. Well, Liz and I were going to Muggle Studies; Letti was going to History of Magic.

"I am not a ginger!" Liz snapped, glaring at us.

"Sorry," Letti said. Liz smiled approvingly before going back to her dazed self. "Crazy ginge," Letti muttered under her breath. If Liz heard, she didn't show it.

"I'm not mad at her," I lied, brushing my blond hair out of my face. She raised an eyebrow, stopping in front of my next class. I was going to be marked late if she didn't move.

"You're lying," she accused.

"No I'm not," I said, my tone defensive as I moved my hair behind my ear.

"Yes you are. You are a horrible liar, ya know that, right?" she teased. "Oh well. We can't all be a Slytherin, can we?" she asked, patting my head patronizingly before she waltzed down the hall to her class.

I blinked once, then again. That was…strange. Even for Letti. Walking into the classroom, I sat down next to Liz, not even noticing that class had already started until Mister Flambergarm gave me the whole "you're late, what do you have to say for yourself?" ordeal. After I lied (yes, I know how to lie; Letti is just stupid and doesn't know what she's talking about) about why I was late, he went on with the lesson. Honestly, I have no clue why I took this class. I'm a muggleborn; I already know everything that they're teaching us. It's kinda pointless actually. And the professor, a pureblood with an ego (seriously, what pureblood doesn't have an ego?), didn't know anything about the subject. I'm pretty sure that he didn't care either.

Sighing, I looked over to the ginger-in-denial to see her with a muggle notebook. From what I could see, she was drawing heart all over the lined paper and scribbling words, most likely names, inside the heart. Leaning forward, I could make out the words 'Lizbet Black' and 'Sirius + Lizbet 4ever'. My eyes widened slightly as thoughts ran through my head. Sirius. Letti. Potion. Gave. Love. I shook my head slightly, trying to sort out my jumbled mind. Sirius gave Letti a _love_ potion!

What. The. Fuck.

"Uh, Bet?" I said unsurely. She looked up at me and smiled. "What are you doing?"

She moved out of the way and held up the notebook for me to see. "Sirius and I are in love. We're going to get married, and have six kids: 3 boys and 3 girls. You can be the godmum! And Letti can be the maid of honor at out wedding! Unless you want to be the maid of honor, then Letti can be the godmum. Oh! Our children will be so beautiful! I can just imaging them with red hair and gray eyes. All grinning and getting along! Can you picture it too?" Liz gushed, smiling dreamily.

"Uh, Lizzie?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate to break it to you, but you don't really feel that way about Sirius," I told her hesitantly. Love potions had a way about fucking up your thoughts. I was kinda scared of how this tempermental redhead would react with the potion's influence.

Liz's light brown eyes darkened, her shoulders and body tensing. "Of course I feel that way about him," she snarled, glaring at me.

I flinched back; her expression reminded me of an angry veela. Only worse. Much, much worse. Her fiery hair was loose and wild, making her look like a wild and lethal animal. Her angry face and rigid posture made her seem feral, like a threatened wolf about to strike.

"Right. I'm sorry, Liz. I just thought that your sudden change of heart was a bit…" I searched for a word, trying not to anger her anymore. "Spontaneous. It's hard to believe that you could fall in love with someone between now and breakfast."

Lizbet's features softened and she returned to her usually innocent self. Her lovestruck expression never leaving her face. "Oh, Blaire, it's amazing! I've never felt so happy! I bet it's the same with you and Remus!" she said, sighing happily.

"Right," I said, looking around to see that nobody had noticed our exchange.

* * *

><p>"Sirius! Oh, Sirius! There you are!" Liz squealed as she spotted the Marauders in a deserted corridor. We were on our way to dinner. Luckily, we had absolutely no classes with Sirius, so she was pretty mellowed out all day long. Ya know, minus the complaining about missing her Sirikins.<p>

"Oi! Black! I have a bone to pick with you," I yelled, catching up to Liz who was hugging Sirius. He didn't seem to mind that she was hugging him, but he did look a bit confused.

"Oh, and what's that, Vandever?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This," I said, pulling Liz away from him and pointing at her. She glared at me, probably upset that I pulled her away from her 'love'.

"Oh?" Sirius asked. "What about _her_?" Stupid git. I was talking about her behavior, not her.

"She drank the love potion you were trying to give to Letti," I stated, my fists clenching as the urge to punch him grew.

Liz, who was, until now, struggling to get back to Sirius, froze. Her face fell, tears gathering in her eyes. "Y-you're cheating on me? With my best friend?" she asked, her voice small and broken. It reminded me of those orphans that you see on those Christmas specials; the ones that are treated like crap.

Sirius looked extremely uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot. "We were never going out," he said awkwardly.

I watched Liz's face carefully. It was like watching a candle's flame flicker until it finally went out. She gulped, blinking back tears that escaped anyways. She opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she was talking, but sound refused to come out. A sob wracked through her chest before she ran away, leaving us in utter silence.

I turned to the Marauders, my fists clenched so tight that my knuckles were white. My jaw clenched as I stared down each of them. "This is your fault," I snarled, using them as a scapegoat. They _were_ the ones who made the potion.

"We didn't mean for her to take the potion," James cut in. I fixed my glare on him.

"You made the potion, so it's your fault. Now, how long until it wears off?"

"Twelve hours," Sirius murmured, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Alright then. About four more hours of a depressed and suicidal Liz. What could go wrong?" I asked dryly, turning around to face the direction my friend ran off to.

"Blaire," Remus said. I looked back over my shoulder, not bothering to turn around completely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," he whispered.

"Yes you did," I said. "You helped make the potion with the intention of having someone fall in love with Sirius. Somebody did, and now that somebody's hurt."

With that, I left them in the hallway on a quest to find Liz. The last thing I saw before I had fully turned away was three crestfallen Gryffindors and an oblivious lackey.

* * *

><p><em>Fabian Prewett<em>

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the Quidditch pitch; Gideon needed to talk to me about some new strategy he had. I was already running late, but that didn't mean anything to me. When was I ever on time? Oh, right. Never.<p>

I was about to step into the Clock Tower Courtyard when I heard somebody crying. My curiosity getting the best of me, I followed the sound towards a…broom closet? Shrugging, I opened the door slowly. I saw a familiar redhead sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees.

"Liz? What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling down next to her. She was whispering something, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Leaning closer to her so that my ear was next to her lips, I listened to what she was saying.

"_He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me_," she kept repeating. I felt my heart stutter and stop before it continued beating. Why couldn't my heart just stop for good? Did I really have to witness this? The girl that I was totally in love with was a zombie because some prat didn't love her.

"It's okay, Liz," I whispered, pulling her into a hug. She kept whispering the same words. I couldn't stop myself from saying the next words that came out of my mouth. "_I_ love you, Liz."

But it was met by deaf ears. It was like she was in her own world and nothing could get through to her. She just kept on repeating her words, as if it was a mantra.

_He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. He doesn't love me. _

The door opened, and I saw Liz's friend, Blaire, there. She looked at me with relief, sadness, anger, and gratitude. She took her friend and walked away without saying word, her eyes sending the message: thanks.

I sat in that broom closet, my head in my hands, thinking the same thing over and over again: she doesn't love me.


	8. Holy Frick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot and Letti. Blaire belongs to _GinnyWeasley77 _and Liz belongs to _Rainbow Dust._**

**Author's Note: *hides* one_- __Rainbow Dust_, you are welcome. two- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, **_GinnyWeasley77! _****

****Now that I got that out of my system, I'd just like to say that Letti is proud of Lizzie. Anyway, on with the chapter and my soon to be death. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Frick<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lizbet Frost<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up in my dorm room, in my bed, with a pillow covered with black smudges. There was an open notebook next to me with a bunch of hearts drawn in it. Getting curious, I examined it closer and my mouth dropped open. What…the...hell?<p>

'_Lizbet Black'_

'_Sirius Black + Lizbet Frost'_

'_Sirius+Liz=Love'_

Who the fuck wrote this? I do not fancy Sirius Black! Yes, he's hot, but I do not fancy him! He's Letti's! Not that I would ever say that out loud. Letti would murder me. The sexual tension between those two is suffocating. They should just shag already and get it over with.

But, seriously, who wrote that? I am going to murder them!

"Then you're gonna be committing suicide," someone said from across the room. I looked up in shock that somebody could hear my thoughts, and was even mor shocked when I saw it was Blaire. "I'm not reading your thoughts."

Wait, if she's not reading my thoughts, then how did she know what I was thinking?

"It's a side affect from the love potion you took," she said, amused. "You're saying everything that you're thinking out loud."

"Wait," I gulped, my eyes widening. "Does that mean that you heard what I said about..."

"Sirius and Letti? Yeah. You better hope to Merlin that she doesn't find out what you said," Blaire warned.

"She won't fi—wait, did you say that I took a love potion? When the hell did I take a love potion? We didn't even have Potions today!"

"Well, this is where I feel extremely sorry," Blaire said, guilt seeping into her voice.

"What did you do?" I asked nervously. Did I really want to know? Nope. Did I need to know? Most likely.

"One, you're still talking out loud. Two, I don't really want to tell you, but I know that if I don't, I'll die from the guilt," she stated. I blushed, biting my lip as the warm feeling grew.

"Just say it already!"

"Okay. Well, remember how the other day you kinda interrupted Remus and I when something was gonna happen?" B asked.

"Mhmm. You were so pissed at me that you woke me up by pouring freezing cold water on me," I grumbled, glaring at her as the memory resurfaced. She smiled innocently.

"Anyway, I was still kinda ticked off that you ruined it, and, well, I saw Sirius slipping Letti some potion, so I switched your drinks," she finished in a rush.

I blinked once. Than blinked again. "So," I said, talking slowly. "You slipped me the drink that Letti's worst enemy spiked, without having a clue of what it was? And it turned out to be a love potion that made me fall in love with Sirius?"

"Yes, and I am extremel—"

"Holy frick!" I yelled out.

"What?" she asked.

"Sirius tried to give Letti a _love _potion!"

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked too."

"But, why would _Sirius_ give _Letti _a _love _potion? That's like, that's like you snogging Pettigrew!" I exclaimed. We both shuddered at the thought, and Blaire even gagged.

"Okay, _never_ say that again," she scowled. After a few seconds, her expression changed to a more concerned and worried one.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well, when I found you after your depression, I fo-"

"Wait! What depression?"

"Hush up and let me finish," she scolded. I held my hands up in surrender, waiting for her to continue. "Well, when I found you, I found you with Fabian Prewett. You were crying in his arms. And I kinda heard him saying something that I didn't think I was supposed to hear, and, since you don't remember what he said, I don't know if I should tell you, and-"

"Blaire!" I exclaimed, cutting off my blond haired friend mid rant. "Just tell me what he was saying!"

"Well, before I opened the door, I heard him say 'I love you'."

Silence.

Then…

"What!" My mind exploded. Fabian Prewett loved me? _Me?_ The Gryffindor Quidditch captain _loved _me? When the fucking fuck did this happen? Not that I'm complaining. He's smexi. Wait, am I still talking out loud?

"Yes," Blaire smirked. _Crap! _"So, you fancy the pants off of Fab?"

"No!" I squeaked, my voice an octave higher.

"You know, I think you guys would look cute together! Oh, and you'd have the cutest ginger babies!" she grinned.

My fists clenched as I glared at her. I could feel my face turning red with anger. "I. Am. NOT. A. GINGER!"

"Never said you were," she winked. "But Fab is."

"Oh," I said, my shoulders sagging slightly. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"No problem. Now, we need to find Black."

"We are gonna kick his ass, right?" I asked unsurely with a glimmer of hope in my eyes.

"Hell yeah!"

"Good, 'cause I need to know to why he did it."

"I think he _loves_ her," Blaire said, skipping towards the door.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Vandever<em>

* * *

><p>I had purposefully left out the heartbroken look on Fab's face. It would just make her feel guilty and I didn't really want to do that. Liz was very emotional and took everything to heart. It's why we call her the 'innocent' one. Not because of her actual innocence. That girl is…dirty minded. If you get her mad enough she'll cuss you out with words that would make You-Know-Who flinch. Not that she'd admit it. She claims to be 'innocent' and freaks out on you if you dare say otherwise.<p>

Sighing, I followed Liz down out of the common room and into the dungeons. We saw Letti talking with Regulus, so we tried to walk past them unnoticed. I noticed that she looked a bit ticked, and that he kept pulling at his hair. Ha, Letti's influenced him into abusing his hair. Poor guy, he'll be bald before he's thirty. Oh well.

"So, where exactly do you think we should look for him?" Liz asked.

"I say we just wait around for him. He'll most likely find us," I told. And, not a second later, the Marauders rounded the corner. They had a piece of parchment in their hands and their wands out. The tips were lit, and they kept their heads together, talking in hushed tones.

"How do you do that?" Liz asked, looking at me in shock.

"Let's just say that my spidey senses were tingling," I joked.

"You're what?"

"Forget it," I muttered. Stupid half blood…

"Oi! Black!" Liz yelled, choosing to ignore me. The guy's head snapped up and fear registered on Sirius' face. "I need to talk to you!"

"Uh, what about, Frost?" he asked uncertainly.

"Why the fuck would you want to give Letti a love potion?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied, flipping his hair out of his face. I could see Liz open her mouth as her eyes followed the movement. I slapped a hand over mouth to keep her from saying her not-so-innocent thoughts aloud.

"The one that she drank, Black," I said, pointedly ignoring the pleading looks I was getting from Remus.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vandever."

"Oh, for crap's sake!" Liz yelled and punched Sirius in the eye. My hand flew to my mouth in shock and I couldn't contain my laughter. "That's for making me go into a depression!" She swung her leg at him until it connected with his knee. "And that's for spiking Let's drink!"

She turned around in a huff and stormed up the stairs to Merlin knows where at Merlin knows what time. Turning back to the Marauders, I bit my lip and examined the writhing Black. "Well," I said, after a beat of silence. "That was amusing to watch."

Without even saying a good bye, I walked off in the opposite direction as Liz, not really knowing where I was going. The thump of running footsteps followed behind me, and it wasn't long before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, looking at the person with apprehension.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Remus flinched, probably not expecting that I'd use his surname.

"Blaire," he sighed, bringing his hand down to hold me by my forearm. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

"Why am I…? Remus, are you really that daft? Bloody hell! I know boys are oblivious, but seriously?" Did he really need to ask that question? I mean, c'mon!

"I don't know what Sirius has to do with this," he joked.

"I'm not kidding, Remus! You knew what that potion was for and you helped them anyway! I thought you were different. I thought that, maybe, you were different than them. But, you know what? You're not! You're exactly like them! You're a jerk and you don't care about what your actions could potentially do to others!" I exclaimed, pushing him away from me.

I wasn't really that angry at him. Most of the anger that was pouring out of me was anger that was directed at me. I don't know when, but somewhere in my rant I started yelling at myself. Seeing Liz like that killed me. What was worse was that I had caused it. All because she ruined a could-be kiss? I was a jerk. A complete and utter bitch.

"Blaire," Remus choked out. I looked at him with blurred vision. My hand came up to my eyes, wondering why everything was fuzzy, when I realized that I was crying. Remus had tears in his eyes too, but they refused to fall. "You're right."

"Remus," I sighed, moving closer. He shook his head, taking a step backwards.

"No, you're right. I am a jerk. I never should've agreed to help. I try to tell myself that I'm not like them. That I'm nicer. That I'm not some monster. But, you're right. I am a jerk. I've tricked myself into thinking that I'm not a monster, when, in reality, I am. There's no denying what I am," he said, taking a step back with each step.

"Remus, no. That's not what I meant," I told him, reaching out for him. He shook his head, as if denying what I was saying. "You're not a monster."

"I am, Blaire. I am," he told me before turning around and walking away.

"Remus, Remus!" I yelled, but he just kept walking until he disappeared into the darkness of the dungeons.

Why couldn't I do something right? Why did I keep fucking up like this?

* * *

><p><em>Fabian Prewett<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>She doesn't love me." <em>

It kept repeating itself in my head, like one of those broken records that we learned about in Muggle Studies. I was walking aimlessly, trying to clear my head. It had been eight whole hours since I had told Liz that I loved her. Eight agonizing hours. I totally blew off my brother, not in the mood for anything. Not even quidditch.

I passed a broom closet and heard some noises. I didn't really want to open it because, judging by the sounds, some people were having some fun. My heart clenched as my thoughts drifted back to Liz and how I wish we could be the people in that closet. I shook my head quickly, dissipating those thoughts. What was the point in torturing myself?

"Liz," I heard somebody moan. My head snapped towards the door as I felt my blood boil. It better not be _my_ Liz.

I heard a loud thump that shook the door and that was my breaking point. I swung the door open to see Liz on top of a stack of boxes, her hair disheveled and her shirt and jacket on the floor along with her shoes. Some Gryffindor fourth year was on the floor unconscious.

"Uh…Fabian, w-what are you doing here?" Liz asked, looking around nervously. I glared at her, pissed that she would be doing this. This! Of all things she could do, she chose this. "Fabian?" She asked uncertainly.

"What-?" I couldn't even finish the question.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" She exclaimed, pulling on her shirt and jacket and walking out of the closet.

"'It's not what it looks like'? Do you have any idea what it looks like?" I yelled, loosing my temper. She cringed and took a step back into the small room.

"You can't tell me what to do," she said, her voice quivering as she glared at me.

"You are too young to do this!" I gestured to the scene around us.

"I can bloody well do what I want! You aren't the boss of me!" She fumed, tying her hair back into a messy bun as she slipped on her shoes.

"I never said I was," I ground out.

"Then stop acting like you are," she snapped, walking out of the room with me following behind her.

"I'm not. I just," I stopped myself from continuing, cursing myself for being an idiot. If she didn't care that I loved her before, what would make her care this time?

"You just..?" Lizbet asked, stopping so that she could look at me clearly. She had a hopeful gleam in her eyes, her beautiful eyes.

"I just," I repeated, getting lost in the brown orbs. "I just care about you," I whispered, chickening out at the last second.

I guess that was the wrong thing to say because she seemed to deflate. Her eyes lost that glint, and her fists clenched. "I have enough people that care about me, _Prewett_," she snarled, turning away from me and marching towards the Hufflepuff common room.

I flinched at her harsh tone and just barely talked myself into following after her. "Lizzie, wait!"

"Don't call me 'Lizzie'!" she screamed, whipping around so fast that her red hair slipped out of the tie and smacked against her face. She was livid, and I am not proud to say that I was slightly turned on by the fact.

"Lizzie," I repeated, crossing my arms in determination. This only seemed to piss her off more.

"Prewett," she glared, copying my stance. I tried to not pay attention to how attractive I found this and kept my thoughts in line.

"I think you're overreacting," I said.

"I am not overreacting!" She yelled before slapping me. My head snapped to the left, my cheek burning. I looked at her in disbelief. I was about to say something when I felt her lips on mine. They were soft, warm. My eyes shut as I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She felt so small and fragile in my arms; I was a little worried that if I wasn't careful, she would break.

Running my tongue across her lips, I ran a hand through her fiery hair, practically begging for entrance. I felt her lips part against mine, allowing me to slip my tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so good, like a combination of vanilla, cinnamon and ginger. Her tongue touched mine tentatively, and, I swear, I was on the verge of loosing all self-control. It was like…the Fourth of July in America. I could practically hear fireworks in the background.

All too soon, she pulled away. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were light and playful. "Let me explain," Liz whispered, pecking me on the lips again. I couldn't do anything but nod.

"I was under a love potion yesterday and I don't remember a thing that happened," she started.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Black was trying to give Letti a love potion and B switched our drinks, so I ended up falling 'in love' with him," she explained.

Wait, 'he' was Sirius? That git! He broke my Lizzie's heart! I swear to Godric, when I see that arse hole I am going to-

"You're not listening to me," Liz said, crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry," I said, smiling sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"I said 'the only reason I was with that dude was because I needed the password to get into Gryffindor Tower'," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "And then I knocked him out because he gave me the password and I didn't really want to keep going. I mean, he's so...ew. I swear, he drooled in my mouth," she rambled.

"Huh?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"And that was?"

"I fancy you," she grinned.

"I fancy you too," I said, my face stretching to it's max as the biggest grin I have ever worn graced my lips.

"I know," she giggled before dragging me into an empty classroom and kissing me.

The next morning, I woke up with Liz next to me. I could feel her warm skin against mine and my eyes widened as I remembered the previous night.

I shagged the love of my life last night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kay, so I was going to put an inside joke in here, but it would've only worked if I wrote in Sirius' pov. So, seeing as 1) I suck at his pov, and 2) he wasn't really _that _important to the this chapter, I decided to ignore him and the joke. I _might _put it in next chapter. **

**Review please. I want to know that I'm not going to be murdered for no reason. :)**


	9. Memories and Dancing

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memories and Dancing<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lettika Snow<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>1st year<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, I don't want to go," I whimpered, clinging on to my mother's leg. I didn't want to leave at all. How could I survive without her? It's impossible! <em>

"_Letti, you have to go. Don't you want to learn how to use your magic?" my mom said, kneeling down to look me in the eyes. She wiped off a few stray tears from my cheeks, smiling softly. _

"_Yes, mommy," I said, wiping my nose on my sleeve. _

"_Good. Sirius," she turned to the boy who was standing next to me who looked extremely bored. "Make sure my little girl isn't hurt, got it? If I find out that something's happened to her, I am holding you personally responsible."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Sirius told her, grinning playfully. "I'll make sure nobody touches her."_

"_Good. Now, best be on your way," my mother said, kissing my forehead before standing up straight. I turned to Regulus, whom had tears in his eyes, and threw my arms around his neck. _

"_Don't cry, Reggy. You'll be going to school with us next year," I whispered into his ear._

"_I'm not crying!" he exclaimed, wiping at his eyes furiously. _

_Sirius rolled his eyes before giving Reg a hug. I barely heard what he was saying to him. "Whatever you do, don't let them win. We don't have to be like them." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but shook it off. They could be talking about anything._

* * *

><p>"<em>Aw, I got Salazar Slytherin," Sirius said, looking at the chocolate frog card in disgust. "Why couldn't I have gotten Godric?"<em>

"_Because the card you chose was Salazar," I drawled sarcastically before flipping my card around with a smirk. _

"_No fair! Why did you get Godric?" he whined. I shrugged, popping the chocolate frog in my mouth before it melted in my hand. "This is a sign I tell you. A sign! I'm gonna be sorted into bloody Slytherin and you're gonna be in Gryffindor without me! Then I'm going to be miserable in the evil house and you're going to be stuck living it up in the badass house." _

"_Stop being such a drama queen," I scolded. "If it's a sign, then it's a sign that __**I'm **__gonna be a Slytherin and __**you're **__gonna be a Gryffindor. No offense, but you are just not Slytherin material," I teased. _

"_Good. I don't want to be 'Slytherin material'. I want to be Gryffindor material," he huffed._

"_As you should!" someone exclaimed. Our heads whipped into the compartment that we had just entered to see five kids. There were four boys and a girl. The girl and one of the boys seemed to be ignoring the other three. _

"_No offense, but who are you?" I asked._

"_James Potter," a kid with messy black hair introduced. "This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, and Sev-Sevar-Severus Snape." _

"_Might as well just call him Snivellus with a name like that," Sirius laughed. _

"_Sirius," I warned, glaring at him._

"_What? It's true! Look at his large nose. Imagine all the bogeys he has!" _

"_What is with you?" I asked._

"_Nothing. I bet he wants to be Slytherin too, the scum."_

"_And if I do?" the boy, Severus, asked, his black eyes flashing as he glared at Sirius. _

"_Oh look! It talks!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together. _

"_Shut up!" the girl, Lily, yelled. _

"_And who's this? Your girl friend?" James asked, jumping into the conversation. I stared at them in astonishment. Why were they such jerks? _

"_I take it back," I said, looking at Sirius with wonder. Who was he? He was certainly not the Sirius I knew. _

"_What?" Sirius asked, not really looking at me, nor paying attention. _

"_Maybe you are Slytherin material after all," I snarled, turning around and walking out of the compartment. He didn't follow. I didn't really expect him to. I wasn't his best mate, and he wasn't mine. I was just his little brother's best mate to him. I was like the sibling that nobody cared about or acknowledged. _

_I found a compartment with two first year girls. Their names were Blaire Vandever and Lizbet Frost._

* * *

><p>"<em>Black, Sirius!" McGonagall, the Gryffindor Head of House, called. <em>

_I watched as Sirius strutted up there, giving me a short glance as before he sat down. The Sorting Hat took a while to sort him, and, when he did, it wasn't what anybody expected. _

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_The hall was silent as he walked to the table, the largest grin on his face. The Gryffindors were looking at him with disgust, probably thinking 'what the hell is a Black doing in Gryffindor?'_

_The sorting continued with Lily getting sorted in Gryffindor, Liz getting sorted into Hufflepuff, Remus, Peter, and James getting sorted into Gryffindor as well, and Snap going to Slytherin. Finally, my name was called._

"_Snow, Lettika."_

_Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the hat, taking a seat as gracefully as was possible. _

**'**_**Ah, a Snow.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

**'**_**I'm the hat.'**_

'_Really? Cool.'_

**'**_**Thanks. Now, let's see here. You're cunning and ambitious, but also brave and kind hearted. You put others before yourself, and are willing to die for your mother.'**_

'_How do you know that?'_

**'**_**It's all in your thoughts. Now, let's see…I think Gryffindor would be a great choice for you.'**_

'_NO! Not Gryffindor!'_

**'**_**Not Gryffindor? Why not?'**_

'_I want Slytherin!'_

**'**_**Ah, I see. You're letting your anger towards Mister Black make your decision. Impulse, another quality for Gryffindor.'**_

'_I swear to Merlin, if you put me in Gryffindor I will come back and tear to pieces, burn you, and use your ashes as kitty litter!'_

**'**_**Now, threatening is a Slytherin quality. So, it better…'**_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

* * *

><p><em>2nd year<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Bye, mum! I'll see you at Christmas!" I yelled, dragging Reg towards the Hogwarts Express. I was ecstatic. Regulus was going to school with me. I wouldn't have to be alone in the Slytherin common room. <em>

"_Be good!" my mother called while my father and Regulus' parents were conversing. Sirius was already on the train, most likely hunting down Severus to do Merlin knows what._

_I dragged Regulus into the first open compartment, waiting for Liz and Blaire to get there. They were still on the platform, bidding their families goodbye. I sat against the window, my legs resting on the seat next to me. Reg took a seat on the other side of the compartment, looking extremely nervous._

"_Relax, Reg, you'll get sorted into Gryffindor for sure," I grinned, knowing that that's where he wanted to go. It was all he ever talked about (when we were alone, of course). I always tried to ignore the pang in my heart every time he mentioned it. I had forced myself into Slytherin; when he's there and I'm alone, I'll be the one to blame. _

"_But I don't want to get sorted into Gryffindor," he said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. _

"_Since when?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Since I figured out that we won't be able to stay friends if I do," he muttered, looking down. I rolled my eyes and leaned over to ruffle up his hair. "Hey!" _

"_That's not true. We'll be friends no matter what house you're sorted into."_

"_Liar. You and Sirius aren't friends anymore," Regulus pointed out. I mentally flinched, but forced a smile._

"_That's different. Sirius and I were never even close. Plus, he's a total prat," I said as nonchalantly as I could. Truth was that we were close. And it stung like a bitch when I saw him acting like a jerk. And it hurt when he started being a jerk to me. It was like_ _we were never even friends._

_"Sure it is," he drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. We were silent for a while, waiting for my friends to come and sitwith us. "I'm going to ask the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin," he whispered suddenly._

_"Don't."_

_"Yeah, well, you aren't the boss of me."_

* * *

><p><em>Current Time<em>

* * *

><p>I hate him. I hate this school. I hate this life. I hate this everything! Of all the things that Regulus could think, he thinks <em>this<em>? What. The. Hell.

"Look, I know we always said that we wished we were siblings, but I didn't think that you'd actually get with Sirius to do that," Regulus fumed.

I glared at him, too pissed off to say anything. I wasn't doing anything, just standing there, glaring at my supposed best mate. Was he serious? He better not be. There's no way in hell that I would ever fancy that prat, let alone 'get with' him.

"Are you even going to say anything?" he gritted out, his nostrils flaring like an angry bull.

"What," I gritted out, my glare intensifying, "do you want me to say?"

"Something! Anything!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't fancy Black," I said, my fists clenching until my knuckles were white. "I would never 'get with him'. And I have no fucking clue as to how you would think that."

"Good," he said. "Keep it that way."

"Or else?" I challenged.

"Or else I'm going to have to make you to."

"Yeah, well, you aren't the boss of me," I spat before turning on my heel and walking away. I heard Regulus cuss, but he didn't follow.

I tried to stay angry as I stormed through the dungeons. Anger was good. I could work with anger. If I wasn't angry then I'd most likely end up feeling sad and depressed. I was really _not _in the mood to be all down in the dumps. Most of my decisions have been made when I was angry and my life turned out alright, didn't it? Yes, of course it did. I'm passing all of my classes with at least an E (minus potions; I can never get anything higher than an A in that class), I have awesome friends (not so sure Regulus is my friend anymore), and the dance is coming up. My life is perfect.

Now, if I can just convince myself of that before I burst into tears, then I won't have any problems.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lizbet Frost<em>**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Fab and I did <em>it<em>. I really couldn't force myself to be guilty. He loved me, and, as much as I tried to deny it, I loved him too. I've always, and I mean _always, _had a crush on him. I never told anybody because of the age difference, and the fact that we aren't in the same house. Plus, nobody's ever asked me if I was interested in anybody. I guess they just assumed that if I did fancy someone then I would tell them.

I haven't told Letti or Blaire about my relationship with Fabian yet. I'm waiting for the right time. The last thing I want is for them to question my innocence. Well, more like what's _remaining_ of my innocence. They'd tease me until they shag someone, and, knowing them, that won't be for a while. It's ironic how I lost it I have something to hold against them, but that would make me sound like a whore, or worse, _Marlene._

The ball is tonight. I spent all last night ordering dresses, shoes, and potions for it. The masks were the hard part. We had all agreed to find each other's masks. I had to find Blaire's, Letti had to find mine, and Blaire had to find Letti's. Each mask had to have an underlying meaning.

Sighing, I turned to Blaire who was currently shrinking all of the boxes down so that we could carry them to the Prefect's bathroom. Letti would be meeting us there since she can't come into our common room. We made our way up to the fifth floor in silence. That seems to be happening a lot more. The silence. It's deafening. We were never silent. It makes me nervous, like they know something. But Blaire hasn't just been silent around me. She's been silent around everybody. She's been arriving late to Prefect Duty (or so McGonagall has said) and she's been ditching Quidditch practice lately.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, wanting nothing more than asking her what was wrong. She seemed smaller, more frail. I've watched her during lunch; she forces a smile, drinks pumpkin juice, but I haven't seen her eat more than half her plate. She's all jittery and her eyes always flick to the Gryffindor table. I can't help but think that something happened between Remus and her. She hasn't even brought him up. During DADA, Blaire would sit as far away from Remus as possible, and even then she never looks up from her parchment. Her grades have gone through the roof as will all the studying she's been doing. Sure, she can bail on Quidditch, but she can make time to study. It's really crazy. There's a reason Blaire isn't a Ravenclaw, and that's her hate of studying.

"Blaire," I sigh, grabbing her arm.

"We're here," she tells me, jutting her chin out towards the entrance.

"What's the password?" I ask, mentally killing myself for not speaking sooner.

"Lycanthropy."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it as we entered the bathroom. Letti was already sitting there, conversing with the mermaid painting. "How did you-?"

"Hey, guys," Letti grinned, walking over to us. "Blaire gave me the password."

"Oh," I muttered. "Well, let's get started!"

By the time we had finished, Blaire was in a beautiful red strapless floor length gown. Since she was so short (like me), she was wearing high heels with faux diamond covered straps. Her hair was down, with a small, barely visible clip holding her bangs out of her face. Letti was in a beaded multi-strap gray dress that went down to the floor as well. She wore metallic silver wedges and had her hair up in an elegant bun. I was wearing a black strapless silk chiffon gown. Due to my 'height problem', Letti forced me to wear black heels. Blaire charmed my hair to be extra curly, and she left it down.

"Now all we need is the masks," Letti said, reaching into a bag she had brought up with her. She handed me a black mask that covered my face from the nose up. It was a kitten mask.

"What are you trying to say, Snow?" I teased, putting the mask on carefully.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she winked. Blaire snorted with laughter. "See, even B agrees!"

"Meanies," I muttered, pulling out Blaire's mask. It was a gold mask (red and gold, get it?) with a crescent moon on it.

"Why a moon?" Blaire asked, putting it on.

"Well, you're obsessed with that werewolf book. And you said that a cresent moon was that werewolf's favorite moon phase.

Blaire smiled, probably the first one in a week, and hugged me. See? I pay attention when she's talking about books! She pulled back and handed Letti her mask. It was silver and in the shape of a flying bird. Letti's eyes lit up as she looked at it, her face splitting into a huge grin.

"A bird? Last time I checked, I was a snake," Letti teased, but slipped the mask on anyway.

"Have you seen yourself on a broom? You don't have a care in the world when you're up there," B shrugged.

"Okay, the ball starts in twenty minutes. Let's get down there," I said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remus Lupin<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"What do you want, Lupin?"<em>

She doesn't like me anymore. She has every right to hate me. I hate me. Merlin, I can't believe that I helped with that stupid potion.

_"You're exactly like them! You're a jerk and you don't care about what your actions could potentially do to others!"_

She's right. I am a jerk. I try to be better than my friends, but I'm not. I'm worse. I'm a monster, a werewolf. Why the hell did I ever think that I wasn't? I can't hide what I am. I might as well give in to my nature.

_" I thought you were different. I thought that, maybe, you were different than them."_

I thought I was different too. I thought that I was nicer. I thought that I wasn't as brutal as them. I guess I was wrong.

_"You're not a monster."_

Yes I am. Every full moon I sprout a tail and fur and I try to kill people. I _want_ to kill people. I am a monster, and there's nothing anybody can do about it.

_"Remus, Remus!"_

I've always loved it when she said my name, but I hated when she said it then. It was heart breaking. I had forced myself to walk away.

What's worse? The fact that tonight's the ball and the guys are forcing me to go. I don't want to. I wanted to go with Blaire, but she's angry at me. I've watched her during class. She looks...different. Sadder. Depressed. A part of me is happy about that. That she's depressed over our fight. But another part, the larger part, hates me for making her like that.

If only I wasn't a werewolf. Maybe things would be different.


	10. Black

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm updating now. 3, 921 words. Pretty good (for me). I'd like to dedicate this chapter to EmilyLupin77. I gave you a cheesy happy moment. :D<br>**_

_**WARNING: I has not read it over. Suckiness is expected. :/**_

_**Chapter 10**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black<br>**_

* * *

><p><em>Sirius Black<em>

* * *

><p>My plan was foolproof. I had charmed my mask so that it changed my appearance, and I was going to trick Snow into losing that bet. It was sneaky, but all's fair in love and war. And this is definitely a war.<p>

I had asked Remus to help me figure out what she was wearing, but he had refused. I mean, really? Of all the favors I could ask for, he chooses to say no to the most important one! I wonder if this has anything to do with him and Vandever. They've been ignoring each other lately. Now that I think of it, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team has been lacking lately…

"Letti, why are you ignoring Reg?"

My head snapped over to the speaker as soon as I heard her name. The person who had spoken was wearing a red dress and gold mask. A Gryffindor maybe? I made a mental note to talk to her later and turned my gaze to the girl she was addressing. I assumed that the girl in the silver-gray dress was Snow since a scowl marred her face.

"I'm not ignoring him," she replied, adjusting one of the numerous straps that the dress possessed.

"Fine, then, why are you mad at him?" Mystery Girl asked.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at the second biggest prat to walk the ground of this damned planet? What would make you think that I'm _mad_?" she ranted clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Yup. You are definitely not mad," her friend said sarcastically. "Look, talk to him. Whatever he did probably isn't even worth it. Sorry I can't really help, but I'm gonna go dance a bit."

Her 'friend' didn't really give her a chance to speak before she had disappeared into the crowd. Snow scowled, rolling her shoulders as if to wash away the frustration that I would feel if I were in her shoes. Guessing that this was the best time to talk to her, I approached.

"Someone doesn't look too happy," I said, trying to keep the cocky grin off my face. Snow turned towards me and rolled her eyes.

"That's 'cause I'm not," she stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's got you so down?" The sincere curiosity in my voice made me want to drown myself. This stupid bet better be worth it.

"Nothing. Just some friend drama. Doesn't matter," she rushed out, trying to sound nonchalant. "So, who're you? I don't recognize you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me who _you _are," I smirked, throwing in a wink. I had absolutely no idea what I looked like, but I was glad that I didn't look like anybody she knew. If I did, then this would probably be way more complicated.

"I'm a girl who now has your undivided attention, Stranger," Snow smiled, her eyes flickering up and down my body as she said it.

"Are you flirting with me, Blondie?" I asked, moving closer to Snow.

"I wouldn't be talking, _Blondie_," she said, rolling her eyes. My eyebrows furrowed behind my mask until I realized that I must be a blond now. I was about to retort with some smartass comment, but the music changed into a slow song. "Wanna dance?" she asked suddenly.

I didn't really know what to say. I had planned on seducing Snow into a bed, but it was like _she_ was trying to get _me _interested. "Uh, sure. I'd, um, love to," I stammered, trying to clear the surprise out of my head.

Snow grinned and grabbed my hand. I didn't know why, but it felt…weird. It felt almost _nice_. It was foreign, and I didn't like it.

"Hey? Stranger? Earth to Stranger," Snow said, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked, my eyes focusing on the silver bird mask that she wore.

"Huh?" was my intelligible answer. She rolled her eyes and placed my hands on her waist. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she started swaying in place like the other people in the room.

"You zoned out for a bit," she laughed, her smile lighting up her features. For a second, I didn't see a grotesque Slytherin; I saw a cute blond haired, blue eyed girl with an amazing smile. The next second I was mentally yelling at myself when I realized that the 'cute girl' was a Slytherin. "Is something wrong?" Snow asked, concern lacing her voice.

"No, nothing's wrong," I said, realizing I was scowling and forced a smile.

"If you're sure," she muttered.

I didn't know what to say, a first for me, so I just stayed quiet. For some reason, I liked dancing with Snow like this. When she wasn't screaming her head off at me, she was good company. Ya know, if you ignore the whole Slytherin thing.

The song changed again. It molded into a more classical melody, the beat fast paced and danceable. Well, danceable for a pureblood. This sounded like something that my parents would play at a 'party'. Snow stopped, pulling away from me.

"I, uh, I don't know how to dance to this," she muttered, biting her lip as her face flushed. I found myself smirking as I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull free.

"Well, it sucks for you, but I'm not done dancing with you yet," I winked.

"C'mon. You can't tell me that you actually know how to dance to thi—" she tried to say, but cut herself off with a squeak as we started dancing. Soon, we were twirling and spinning across the room. Snow messed up a few times, which made her blush and made me laugh at her. Unfortunately for me, every time I laughed, she slapped me upside the head, which made _me _mess up and cued her laughter. I hate to admit it, but I was having fun.

Eventually, Snow needed a break. It was then that I realized that we were both sweating and gasping for breath. I guided her to one of the tables and told her to wait for a second while I got us punch. On my way to the punch bowl, I noticed Moony talking to Mystery Girl. They were near the entrance, and they seemed to be in the middle of a, uh, intimate conversation. Making a mental note to ask him who she was, I looked around for Prongs and Wormtail.

I spotted Wormtail first. He was by the punch bowl, talking to a group of girls. I could tell that he was trying to act confident, but he was failing miserably. The girls were laughing, but not at his jokes. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving him there, but I had to get Letti her drink. Wait, when did I start calling her Letti? Her name is Snow. I refuse to call her Letti. It's just unnatural. Gryffindors and Slytherin are _not_ on a first-name basis.

I found a distraction in James' 'love life'. He was standing near a girl in a ball gown. I wouldn't have found it strange if I couldn't hear their conversation.

"Sod off, Potter!" the girl in the ball gown yelled.

"Evans, just admit that you love me!" James exclaimed.

"Not even in your dreams!" the girl, who I now knew was Lily, snapped before stomping away.

I suppressed a laugh at my best mate's expense. He had absolutely no tact with girls. Throwing Prongs an amused look, I walked back to where Snow sat, drumming her fingers against the table top. She sat up straighter when she saw me, flashing me a smile. I handed her her punch, gulping down half of mine.

"Thanks, Stranger," Lett—_Snow_ said, taking the cup from my hand. She only took a sip before she set her cup down, which confused me since she was really thirsty earlier. "Come on," she said, grabbing my arm and dragging me in the opposite direction of the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked, following her reluctantly.

"Just shut up," she grinned, leading me out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Snow didn't stop dragging me until we were in a deserted corridor.

"What are we—?" I trailed off, recognizing the look in her eyes. It was a look that I saw on many girls.

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Vandever<em>

* * *

><p>Regulus and Letti just walked past each other. They didn't glance at the other. They didn't say anything. They just…ignored each other. It confused me to no end. I even forgot about my sucky mood. Liz had disappeared to Merlin knows where, leaving Letti and I alone together. It's weird, but everything felt awkward now. It was like I couldn't talk to her. It was deafening, the awkward silence. After a while, I worked up the courage to speak.<p>

"Letti, why are you ignoring Reg?" I asked, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder. It never reached its destination. I ended up dropping my hand to my side.

"I'm not ignoring him," Letti said, acting as if this was an everyday question that she was bored in answering.

"Fine, then, why are you mad at him?" I could practically hear myself rolling my eyes.

"I'm not mad. Why would I be mad at the second biggest prat to walk the ground of this damned planet? What would make you think that I'm _mad_?"

"Yup. You are definitely not mad," I said sarcastically. I regret what I did next. It's not a me thing to do. I should've just stayed with her and forced out the information I wanted. "Look, talk to him. Whatever he did probably isn't even worth it. Sorry I can't really help, but I'm gonna go dance a bit."

Leaving. It was so weird. I felt relieved after I left, but I also felt extremely guilty. I've never left my friends when they were upset before. Not even when Liz drank the love potion. I felt a pang in my heart as it made the connection that my head refused to. Love potion. Sirius. Remus. Yelling. Tears. A shudder ran through my body as I suppressed tears.

I was a mess. I knew I was. I stopped eating because the hollow feeling in my stomach distracted me from the hollow feeling in my chest. What was wrong with me? Why the hell was I reacting like this? Remus is just a guy! So what if I've had the biggest crush on him since first year? He's just a guy who (indirectly) hurt my best friend. I should be mad at him. I should hate him!

But it's impossible to hate someone who hates themselves. The look on Remus' face is permanently etched into my brain. My heart breaks whenever I see him—think about him. I don't want to feel like that. I refuse to. I am going to talk to him whether he wants to or not!

Feeling empowered with my decision, I scanned the crowd, searching fruitlessly for Remus. Letting out a loud groan, I received a lot of funny looks. Sticking my tongue out at them, I turned around and bumped into somebody.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. My face turning red, I stared down at my feet. "I, uh, wasn't watching where I was going," I mumbled.

"S'okay," I heard the person say.

Their voice sounded strangely familiar. Looking up hesitantly, my eyes met a set of amber ones that I could never, would never, forget. "_Remus…_" I breathed, my heart aching all over again.

"How did yo—? Wait, _Blaire_?" he asked in deep belief as he looked me up and down. I felt self-conscious under his gaze, shifting my weight and fiddling with my dress. "What happened? I-I mean, y-you look beautiful," Remus said, flushing a crimson red.

"Thanks…I think. Look, that's not important. I need to talk to you now, and I won't take no for an answer."

That seemed to change the entire conversation. Remus looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't. Instead he just nodded, as if he were accepting some twisted fated. Biting the inside of my lip, I grabbed Remus' hand, ignoring the tingly feelings that shot up my arm, and tried to lead him out of the Great Hall.

He was having none of that.

Remus tugged on my arm near the threshold, keeping me from walking into the corridor. He looked at me with a grim face, his eyes flat, emotionless. A single eyebrow raised in a silent question: well? Taking a deep breath, I tried to regain that sense of sanction that I had felt moments ago.

"I'm sorry!" It was out of my mouth before I could think about what I wanted to say. My hand clamped over my lips, the lipstick that Liz had insisted upon smearing against the skin.

"What?" Remus asked, his eyebrows scrunching up in confusion.

"I said," I paused, debating on whether or not to change what I said. The thought of his last reaction to my apology fleeted through my mind, causing me to tighten my grip on his hand, hoping that I was strong enough to keep him from walking away. "I'm sorry," I forced out in the firmest tone I could manage.

His hand tensed. I could practically see the protest forming on his tongue, his eyes hardening. "Blaire." The word was so cold that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep the tears at bay. He hated me. I knew it. I mean, why wouldn't he hate me? I had a knack for getting carried away when I was angry, and I ended up saying things that I regret.

"Don't," I said, the word coming out in a whisper despite my attempt to speak louder. "What I said was a lie. It wasn't true. None of it was true and I'm sorry. I feel so bad. Please, forgi—"

"Forgive you? II have nothing to forgive you for. And don't say that it wasn't true, because it was. Every bit of it."

What is with this dude and self pity? It's infuriating! I had to fight the urge to slap him and yell that he was being an idiot. That he was just making himself feel bad. Instead, I pursed my lips and shrugged. "Okay."

"No, it's true. I don't care what you sa—wait, what did you say?" he asked, cutting himself off as he realized that I didn't say what he expected me to say. Keeping a straight face was becoming difficult as giggles threatened to escape from my throat.

"You're right. I meant every word of it."

"Oh." Remus visibly deflated, his shoulders sagging, eyes drooping, lips turning down into a frown. Smiling sadly, I stepped closer to him, my hands landing on his shoulders I looked up into his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to believe me. Everybody knows that you're not supposed to listen to me when I get angry. I say things in the moment; I say what I believe at that specific time. Now, please, stop having a pity party and just man up," I said, my face getting closer to his face with each word until were inches away from each other.

"I'm not having a pity party…" he muttered, looking away from me with a pout on his lips. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my forehead against his shoulder.

"You're such a child," I chuckled, closing my eyes as I welcomed the warmth that his body provided.

"Wouldn't that make you a pedophile?" Remus asked, wrapping his arms around me, his chin on my head.

"Look who finally decided to get a sense of humor," I teased, poking his stomach since he couldn't see me sticking my tongue out.

"Har har. You are _so_ funny."

"Sarcasm, too, huh? Well, aren't you full of surprises?"

"Blaire?"

"Yes, Rem?"

"Shut up, will ya?"

"No problem."

* * *

><p><em>Lizbet Frost<em>

* * *

><p>"Guess who," someone said from behind me, covering my eyes with their hands.<p>

"Can I get a hint?" I asked, playing dumb as to whom was masking my vision.

"Well, he's extremely handsome," the person said smugly.

"Sirius, what the hell? I'm here with my boyfriend. Now, shoo," I teased.

"I am much more good-looking than that prat," the guy scoffed.

"How about another hint?"

"I'm your boyfriend," he deadpanned.

"Oh! Gideon, stop fooling around!" I scolded, knowing that I would annoy him with the mention of his twin brother.

"_Liiiiz_," he whined, removing his hands as he turned me around. "That's not funny."

"Yes. Yes it is, Fab," I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck and pecking his lips quickly.

"No, it's not. I actually got jealous when you called me Sirius and Gideon," he growled, his hands clenching against my back as he snaked his arms around me.

"Aw, that's so cute," I cooed.

"It's not," he pouted. Rolling my eyes, I dragged him onto the dance floor, the familiar melodies of the Potion Masters vibrating throughout the room. It was obvious that Fabian's skills were on the pitch and not on the dance floor as he awkwardly moved around, trying to keep in time with the rhythm.

I'll admit that it was extremely hard not to laugh, especially since I kept telling myself that he was at least _trying_. Which, compared to my past dates, was a lot more than what I was used to.

"Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen you so out of your element," I told him, having to raise my voice to be heard over the rock music.

"That's because I don't like looking like a fool," he told me, his face scrunching up in concentration as he tried to follow the music.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, love, but you always look like a fool."

"Oh, so that's how you want it," he said, nodding his head in understanding. "I see how it is now, _Ginger_."

"Oh. No. You. Did. Not," I growled, glaring up at him. "I am not a ginger. You are. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say."

"You know what? I—wait, who is that?" my eyes zoned in on a familiar blond as she led a stranger out into the corridor. I was pretty sure that I had never met him before. Who the hell is he? And why is Letti taking him away from the ball?

"Who's who?" Fabian asked, following my line of sight as the couple disappeared. "Who are you talking about? Liz, I don't like being left out of the loop."

"Shush, you. And stop whining. It gets annoying sometimes," I rolled my eyes, but the smile on my face deteriorated any sign of irritation from my expression.

* * *

><p><em>Lettika Snow<em>

* * *

><p>I stared up at his bright green eyes and bit the inside of my mouth. My eyes flicked to his lips and back up, making my mind up in that instant. Before I could talk myself out of it, I stood up on the tips of my toes so that our faces were level and pressed my lips to his. I guess that he wasn't expecting it, because he didn't do anything for a moment, making me feel insecure. After all, this is the first time that I've actually kissed a guy that I genuinely liked. Not to mention the fact that I've only known him for about an hour.<p>

I was about to pull back when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. The smirk that he wore was evident against my lips and it ticked me off. Scowling, I bit his lip hard enough for him to get the message. Of course, this only made him keep on smirking. The jerk.

After a while, the deserted hallway that we were in was filled with the sound of smacking lips, heavy breathing, and a few moans here and there. It wasn't until I moved my leg and felt my snogging buddy's…er, wand, that I decided to pull away.

"That was…wow," I breathed, trying to force my heart to stop racing.

"Yeah, wow," he nodded, the grin that graced his swollen lips noticeable in the dim light.

"So, do I get to find out who you are, or…?" I asked, letting the question hang in the air. My curiosity was getting the best of me, and I didn't even wait for his answer. Reaching out a tentative hand, I reached out to take off his mask.

My eyes met his, silently asking permission as my fingers brushed over his blond hair. He nodded again, the smiled slowly falling out of place as I started to remove the only thing keeping me from knowing who he was. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat. The mask clattered onto the floor. I took a step backwards.

Gone was the blond haired green eyed guy that I had been snogging not ten seconds ago. In his place stood a familiar black haired gray eyed prat. He's also known as Sirius freakin Black, the biggest arse on the face of this planet.

"Wha-?" My eyes zipped across his face, trying to find a logical reason for how he could just…change. "_Black,_" I snarled, taking a large step away from him.

"Snow," he smirked, inclining his head in greeting.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell just happened?" I asked, my voice shaking with the suppressed emotions. I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of hurt. I was having so much fun with this stranger, only to find out that it was _him_ who I was having fun with.

"I believe that we were snogging."

Can he get any more infuriating?

"You know what I meant."

"It's actually really simple, Snow. I just put a charm on this mask and _viola!_ Works better than polyjuice potion if you ask me."

I wanted to hit him. I wanted to just grab the torch that was on the wall and swing it at him. But I didn't. I felt pressure on my eyes, and a stinging sensation as I felt tears form in my eyes. Stop it! I wanted to yell at myself. This isn't you! Don't cry! Stop it, you idiot!

With one tear filled look at him, I turned around and forced myself to walk away. I would not cry. I would not cry. I would no—and I was crying. As soon as I was around the corner, I ran towards the girl's lavatory.

First my Black brother screws me over with that stupid fight. And, now, that Black brother has to go an play me. What is with the Blacks and hurting me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I don't know why, but i always feel the need to make <em>my <em>characters' lives crap. :/ Please review guys. They make me happy. :)  
><strong>


	11. Oreos

**Disclaimer: I only own nonrecognizable characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Been a while, huh? I have no excuse except school and laziness. Sorry :**

**It's really short, but it's something, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oreos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lettika Snow<em>

* * *

><p>If there was ever a moment when I was truly ashamed of myself, it was now. I sat on the floor of one of the girl's lavatories, crying. Crying! It was outrageous. What the hell happened to me? It wasn't right. Just one night with a complete stranger, or so I thought, had managed to fuck me up so much that I couldn't even recognize myself. I don't even know why it bothered me so much. It was just Black. This isn't the first time that he's done something that was meant to hurt me. Gah! I really hope I'm just PMSing.<p>

I wiped my face with the back of my hand as I shakily stood up. My mask lay abandoned on the tiled floor as I walked over to the sink, turning the faucet handle so a steady stream of water trickled out. Washing my face, I scrubbed until every speck of makeup was removed. Taking a deep breath, I hesitantly looked up at the mirror, not at all surprised by the puffy eyes and red face.

I just stared at my reflection, not entirely believing that that was me. What would Reg say if he saw me now?

_Suck it up, Let_. _You're better than this. _

Why did I have his voice stuck in my head? It wasn't fair. Even when he was ignoring me he never left me alone.

_Throwing a pity party for yourself? Now you're starting to remind me of those stupid Hufflepuffs, _Reg's voice said, his laugh echoing through my skull.

_Shut up. Just shut up. I don't want to listen to you_, I thought back angrily. I was starting to fear for my sanity now. Hearing voices isn't normal, not even for a witch. Being alone wasn't helping me like I had hoped; it's just making me psycho.

The sound of the door opening caused me to look away from my pathetic reflection and towards the girl who had just walked in. The girl wore a beige strapless dress that reached to just passed her knees and a light brown mask. Her blonde hair was pulled into a severe bun, and her grey eyes stared at her in disgust before softening as she examined her face. Those eyes were so familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"Good evening, Lettika," the girl said, giving me a polite nod before she made her way to the sink next to mine and started to touch up her lipstick.

"Good evening," I said uncertainly. I knew who she was—it was on the tip of my tongue!

The girl through me an amused look, her eyes glinting in that familiar way. Gah! Why couldn't I just remember her name? "You don't recognize me, do you?" she asked.

"No! I-I mean, of course I recognize you. Why wouldn't I?" I rushed out, mentally slapping myself for how stupid I sounded. Smiling bashfully, I shook my head and admitted the truth. "I have no clue who you are."

"I'm Narcissa," she chuckled, removing her mask to accentuate her point. I blinked once, then twice, before I finally slapped my forehead.

"Merlin, I'm an idiot! No wonder why I thought you were so familiar!" I felt a grin split my face in half as I thought of my own stupidity.

I've lived with Narcissa for five years and I didn't even realize who she was when she was standing right in front of me. Of course, we weren't exactly friends, but we both hung out with Regulus, so we've seen each other around. Wow. Tonight must've affected me more than I thought. Remembering the night, I frowned.

_Pity party! _Reg's voice sang.

_Oh, shut it!_ I snapped.

"Lettika? Are you alright?" Narcissa asked, taking a step towards me, concern written across her face before she righted herself and an impassive expression slid into place.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, um, fine. Why?" I asked, trying to push my insanity away.

"No reason. You just seemed upset. Are you sure you're fine?" she asked, her eyes betraying the emotions that she kept hidden.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I don't mean to sound rude, but you're always a—what's the word?—bitch."

The blonde's face contorted in anger before she crossed her arms and leant against the sink, her cold grey eyes glaring me down. "You of all people should know not to judge a book by it's cover, Snow," she spat. "I never wanted this…I never wanted to be a total bitch to everyone. I'm a Slytherin. It's not who I am, but who I need to be."

"That still didn't answer my question," I said, silently agreeing with her words. "Why do you want to know?"

"Regulus told me about your fight. He's really torn up about it," she said, her expression softening just a tad, but the anger was still there.

"And I'm not? I am literally going crazy over it!" I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. "I don't even know what brought that fight on. Ugh, why is every male in the Black family a prat? Is it genetics? I bet it's genetics."

"I'll try not to take offence to that," Narcissa smirked, obviously not being offended at all. "And what do you mean by 'every' Black. Regulus isn't the only male in my family."

"I'm talking about Regulus _and _Sirius. No wonder they're brothers. They are the biggest idiotic assholes in this galaxy—no, _universe."_

"What did Sirius do?" she asked, straightening up, her eyes grey slits.

"Nothing," I muttered, glaring at the floor. "I just wish that someone would punch that arrogant smirk off of his face. That would really make me the happiest girl on the planet. I'm tired of him strutting around the school like he's the coolest thing to ever happen to the world since Oreos. I mean, really? The majority of the school hates him! How can he just ignore all of them? Merlin, I hate ho he can get me all worked up!" I ranted, pacing the length of the room in frustration.

Narcissa was quiet for a while, her lips pursed. Right when I thought that she was about to send me to the loony bin, she asked me the most unexpected things. "What the hell is an Oreo?"

"Y-you don't know what an Oreo is?" I asked quietly, looking at her in horror. There was a long silence between us before she shook her head 'no'. "What the fuck type of childhood did you have?" I asked, baffled.

"Uh…" she said, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

* * *

><p><em>Blaire Vandever<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, team. I know that I've been slacking as your captain, and I'm truly sorry. I have my reasons, but none of them are excuses. So, if we want to win the house cup, then we have to get back in the game. We have to train and train hard. Who's with me?" I said, getting straight to the point as I stood in front of my team in the center of the pitch.<p>

"Why should we?" Amos Diggory asked, scoffing. "We never win, so why bust our asses trying?" There were murmurs of agreement from the upperclassmen, the ones who always seem to have a problem with me.

"Well, no wonder we don't win!" Taylor, a babyfaced third year, interjected. "If you have that kind of attitude, then we might as well hand the other teams the cup."

"He's right," Liz said, glaring at the older teens. "We need to get back in the zone if we want to take down the Slytherins next week. They've been training harder than last year, so we really need to step it up."

"Exactly," I said. "They play dirty. They're gonna use strength against them, so we have to use speed. I want the bigger players to look out for the smaller ones. So, Liz, that means you and Taylor have to be in possession of the quaffle for the majority of the game. Diggory, Tyron, make sure you hit the bludgers towards the biggest Slytherins, and make sure you hit it hard. Questions?"

"Yeah, why are we still standing around here for when we could be practicing?" Sutton, the keeper, asked, his enthusiasm infecting the team.

"Yeah, let's get started!" Liz beamed, hopping on her broom, everybody following her example.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	12. A Billion Sorry's

**Author's Note**

**So, I really hate to say this, but I'm giving up this story. Actually, I'm giving up ALL of my stories. I've decided that I want to start all over, and, thus, am making a new account with new stories. I'm not deleting any of my stories, so that, if anyone wants to, they can adopt them or whatever. Just PM me before you do anything.**

**So, even though I'm not gonna post any new stories for a while, my new account is **_Death's Inevitable_ _Kiss_**. **

**Will I be continuing/rewriting any of my old stories? Probably not. **I'm really sorry guys, but I feel like turning over a new life with my hectic life. It's something I feel that I _have_ to do. Again, a million times sorry. ****

****Love,****

**Gloo.**


End file.
